Concubine
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Eruriren Levi's the treasured concubine of the king, but what's with the new kid dropped at his door? A new friend? If so, for whom?
1. Chapter 1

Levi looked up expectantly when the door to his quarters opened, but found not the one who most commonly visited him, only two larger men bringing in another, smaller male- who was also unconscious. "Who are you?" he snarled.

"Relax, ya little slut; we ain't stupid enough to touch the king's property," one of them said. "Unless we're deliverin' it!" he added with a laugh, the other setting the passed out guy on the bed next to Levi. Kid couldn't be more than twenty.

"Then what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"We were told to bring 'im here. Maybe he's your replacement," the same one laughed again, only to shut the door and leave him alone with the brunet.

Levi looked the newcomer over. Replacement? Possible, he supposed, but very not likely. Steel eyes stayed on the newcomer as he himself sat up and put his book aside. Erwin wasn't getting sick of him, was he? Not after everything he himself had sacrificed and put up with daily just so they could be together. The king wouldn't just trade him out for someone younger, would he?

The thought was horrifying.

"The fuck?" came a groggy tone as hazy green eyes forced themselves open, pushing himself up. "Who're you?"

"My name is Levi," the raven head stated calmly. If the guy didn't know what was going on, this was going to get complicated. "I am a concubine to the king. His favorite, in fact," he added with a touch of pride.

"Concu-?" Those vibrant green eyes widened, he flew to the door, but was met by a guard.

"I wouldn't do that, Kid," the armored man advised.

Swallowing hard, he closed the door again, looking over his shoulder to Levi, who laughed. "Don't look so frightened, Clover; the king is not a cruel man. He doesn't delight in pain. There's nothing to be frightened of here."

"Nothing?! Maybe not, but some of us like being able to pick who we fuck for ourselves and not have them picked out for us. I was just supposed to work the lord's fields; I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here."

So he fell for the oldest trick in the book. Great. "Is there someone you have that's special to you?"

"That's not the point!"

"And that's a 'no.' Look Brat, this place can be a haven or a hellhole, it's all what you make of it. I'm guessing your lord took one look at your pretty face and saw a perfect present for his boss."

"I'm not a fucking present!"

There was a solid knock on the door. When it opened, Levi bowed low. "Your Highness," he spoke.

"Now, now, I've told you not to do that in your own quarters, Levi," the king reminded him.

"Didn't want Clover here getting the wrong idea."

"Yes, I see he's arrived already. I had meant-"

"Why am I here?!" the brunet growled, not showing any sign of respect. Erwin seemed amused by it. He probably was.

"The lord of your land sent you this way, probably trying to get in my good graces so I don't have his son executed."

"That piece of shit? Hang him."

Erwin laughed.

"What's so funny? He dances the fact he has money and privilege around the rest of us, and at least once a week picks a woman to drag into the shed and rape. Sometimes even guys," he added quietly. "Only he doesn't do them himself. Picks some random thing to do it with."

"Is that so?" Erwin asked, his concern genuine.

"That jerk wouldn't know decency if it shat on his head. Hadn't heard that someone important finally called him on it."

"That's good to know, but makes your presence here seem pointless."

"So I can leave?"

The king smiled. Levi knew that smile- kid wasn't going anywhere. "Show him around, won't you, Levi? I'll see you tonight," he said, and was gone again.

Those emeralds were on him again. "What was that? He never answered me."

"He does that."

"…I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

"There are worse places to be stuck."

He didn't look convinced, but muttered, "I guess."

"I never caught your name."

"Eren Jeager," he replied, holding out his hand. It seemed just an automatic thing, habit. He was still pissed. "Levi, right?"

"Yes," the older man confirmed as he shook it. "I'll show you around, but despite that it's a castle, there really isn't much to see."

"You're… really… You talk like nobles do. But… weird. And you don't dress like a, um…"

"Concubine. I was born to nobility, and in a different country, hence the accent- a suffocating lifestyle. I am the shame of my family for this- note I didn't give you a last name; I'm forbidden to associate myself with them. But Erwin has enough pride in me that it doesn't really bother me."

"You'd prefer being held up in your room all day to life as a noble?"

"Going where I'm told, when I'm told, with who I'm told, and you said something about being with who you wanted? After one night with him, that was Erwin. This is the only way that could happen, and I enjoy much more freedom now than I did then. The clothes are more comfortable too," he added of his baggy and sparse attire- pants and shirt. That was it. Much like the newcomer's attire, only cleaner.

"Wow," Eren breathed, following him down the hall. "So, so you're not just at his beck and call?"

"Oh no, I very much am, but people have patterns. During the day I usually do as I like, and he usually spends one or two nights a week checking in on his children or with his wife. They aren't really attracted to each other, but it's kind of bewildering what good friends they are. And I enjoy the time I spend with him, so it really isn't all that bad a life."

"For you." Eren's nose was scrunched. "I mean… with another guy…"

"It's actually very enjoyable. As I said, Erwin doesn't like people in pain. If it isn't something you can enjoy as well, if that's even his plan for you, I'm sure he'll find another use for you."

"…Yeah?"

"Yes."

"That'd… be nice."

Levi showed him all the important areas: where to bathe, where to eat, and where to shit. As they walked, one thing that became very clear to Eren very quickly- every time someone saw Levi, they looked away, sneered, or openly stared in disapproval. Levi didn't seem to notice, but the longer the newcomer watched him, listened to him, he realized that wasn't it at all- Levi was used to it, maybe had even come to expect it.

It was common knowledge Erwin Smith was a good, kind, and fair king, just as his father before him; be he must really be something special for anyone to put up with that kind of treatment.

That's not to say there weren't a few that greeted the man with a smile. Eren was surprised to find that Levi appeared to be friendly with the princesses, even the queen. One of the places they wandered to was the woman's own sitting room, she and her daughters working on their penmanship.

Princess Annie was nearly of age and she seemed to have just a little more patience for it than her sister, Mikasa, who was… ten, maybe? The older young lady was probably aware of how useful it would to her in the future, even if it was annoying now- whereas Mikasa was all kinds of not happy about it. But all in the room were very happy to see the raven head- at least, Eren was pretty sure it was happy. The youngest walked up to the man and held up her writing to him.

Levi smiled a smile so soft and gentle it looked nearly alien on his face, squatting down to her height. Taking the paper from her, he noted, "You're doing a lot better."

"The gaps are too big."

"You're still learning. It might help to pause the pen over the paper before you start the next sentence for a time."

"Ah," she agreed, and returning to her seat.

Levi looked up at Eren's slack-jawed stare. "What? Is it so hard to believe that I can be agreeable?"

"Levi," the queen smiled, from her rocking chair. "How good to see you. Who's your shadow?"

"This is my new friend Eren," he replied as the still-stunned brunet offered a bow to the royals.

"A new friend for you, or a new friend for my husband?" the woman asked.

"Remains to be seen. Your husband is playing games of his own again, my lady."

She laughed. "He does love a good intrigue."

"There you are!" a new voice sighed relief behind them in the hall. They turned to find a servant girl there. "Levi, His Highness would like you to see him in his office. He said he had a favor to ask."

The man rolled his steel eyes dramatically. "Gimme, gimme, gimme; typical. May I leave Eren here for a time, my lady?"

"It's fine," the queen told him. "Maybe Annie can spark his interest in finer arts as well."

"That would be very interesting," the other agreed. "Have fun, Clover," he added before leaving with the girl.

The girl who'd retrieved him didn't say anything more to him as he walked behind her, and he didn't expect her to. If what he was wasn't approved of, it was that he'd been disowned to be what he was. This was just a young thing though; she probably just had no idea what to say. She'd fetched him for Erwin a few times, always seemed exasperated when she found him, but wouldn't utter a vowel more. At least she used his name to address him. Once he'd told her she was free to, she hadn't been shy about it, but hadn't offered her own. "Here we are," she said now, at the king's door. She offered a little curtsy, and went on her way.

"Thank you," he called lowly after her. She didn't turn or even pause, Levi faced the door again and knocked.

"Come in," the distracted voice inside came. He had no doubt the other had forgotten he'd even sent for his lover; Erwin was busier than the cooks before a festival lately.

"Ah, Levi, good," the man said, looking up when the other entered. "I did mean to warn you Eren was coming; I am sorry I haven't had much time lately."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine," was the reply, concerned the with lack of interest on the newcomer's part. "Things have been intense lately, but I should know when to set them aside. Anyway, all you have to do is help him get settled in."

"And what do I get out of this? Besides retirement, apparently."

"Retirement?" That explained a few things. "Levi, never. I'll keep having you as long as you'll let me. I accepted Eren because, well, I thought you might be lonely. If you were, you'd never tell me- that much I did know. But I never thought you'd see him as a threat."

"…So he's not a playmate for you, he's a playmate for me?"

"I'd make his experiences ones he likes, Levi. And you won't find me objecting if you two decide you do want to get together with me some night. But it is entirely up to you what becomes of him."

"…Did not see that coming."

Erwin laughed, pulling the shorter man to his lap. "I'm sorry I worried you," he spoke, holding him close.

"How sorry?"

The larger man leaned back, kneading his hands into the other's upper thighs, rubbing his crotch against the ass he pressed to it.

"A-Ah! Here?"

"I don't know why you're surprised. It wouldn't be the first time. Get that beautiful ass naked and on my desk; stroke yourself for me, Levi."

The request sent a burning chill down his spine, legs already wobbling as he fulfilled the request, even discarding his shirt before climbing the furniture in front of the king. Already half-hard, his fingers ghosted himself until he was completely stiff, then gripped himself more tightly under the other man's smoldering gaze.

"Levi." His name was spoken with such adoring, such love…

"I'm so sorry I doubted you, mon cherie."

Erwin rose, but to trap their lips together. "It's all right; I didn't make time to warn you. Now, let me see you make yourself come; it will be that sight that will get me through the rest of the day."

"I c-can't… not by myself…"

"Was your body made so lewd by my touch you can't do it yourself anymore?"

"Y-Yes… I need you to come."

"Well then, I can certainly make myself of assistance to you."

"I need your cock. Please. It's been two long."

Erwin's sky blue gaze was diving into intense desire. "Three days, Levi? That's too long?"

He was still stroking himself, mind already half gone with that man watching him. "Three days is an eternity, mon cherie."

"Then I've been neglecting you," the larger man said, leaning forward to lap and kiss the insides of the other man's thighs. "I beg your forgiveness."

"I don't want apologizes," Levi told him in wanton need. "I want your cock."

"You know where the lubricant is. Prove it to me," the other man countered.

One hand keeping himself steady on the edge, the other reached over and pulled open the top side drawer, pulling a small flask from inside. He stopped pumping himself long enough to drizzle it on his fingers and started again as his slicked digits worked his entrance.

He'd fallen to his back by now, a ball of want on the desk surface, not bothering to control his cries. It was the guards' problem if they couldn't handle some moaning. "One hand around you, the other in you and just look at the mess you've become. Are you sure you need my help?"

"Yes!" Levi choked out. "I need your giant cock; fingers are nothing to it."

"All right." The man stood, disrobed what he had to, and sat back down. "Just look what your little display has done to me, Levi," Erwin told him, slicking up his throbbing member. "I'd be happy to let you take care of it."

That was all it took. The raven head freed his hands and pushed off the desk to settle over the larger man's lap, sinking down on him. He grasped unto what clothes remained on the king, accepting the length nearly taking him over the edge.

"Are you all right, Levi?"

"Perfect," he gasped, pulling himself up to loop his arms around the other's neck. "Like this… my- my legs don't touch the floor…"

"That's all right; I'll move you for you; penance for my behavior." The smaller man couldn't even ask what he meant before he'd gripped a cheek in each of his hands, guiding the other's midsection on his cock.

All Levi could focus on after that was the delicious assault on his body. Erwin moved him quickly and sharply, circling his hips on the cock he rode, hitting that perfect spot. If he was a mess before, he was a wreck now, gasping and grasping at whatever he could. He arched back, knowing he would come soon, wanting the mess to hit himself and not his partner.

Erwin took a stronger hold on his hips, grinding them on that blissful spot deep inside himself; his dick twitched and shot across his pale skin. "You… didn't…" he gasped when the larger man didn't continue pursuit of his own orgasm.

"You'll owe me double later," was the controlled reply- he had to be only within an inch of his sanity. "I don't want to send you back out trying to control dripping while you walk."

"I have rags," he replied, and using the desk as leverage, continued thrusting by his own power. Erwin let him, and was indeed only a minute more before the man filled him with warm cum. "I always have rags. You know that."

"I do. Just wanted to spare you having to use them."

"It's fine," he breathed, leaning forward again for a kiss. "I would never turn down an opportunity to be filled with your cum." He reached for one of the pieces of fabric now, fallen out of his pocket to the desk, wiping down his front before fitting their upper bodies together again and nuzzling the older man's neck.

"If we stay like this much longer I'll be tempted to take you again," the blond said after a few minutes.

"Take me then, mon cherie," Levi breathed.

"Sadly, this work needs to be looked to by the end of the day, and where did you leave Eren?"

"With your wife and daughters."

"…Was he upsetting you?"

The raven head snickered, propping himself back up. "He's fine. Still a little wide-eyed, but I doubt they'll do any permanent damage," was the add, standing and wiping himself clean before doing the same for his partner. "Princess Annie didn't say anything snide, so maybe she actually likes him."

"Levi, there is something I've meant to ask you. You mentioned before that Annie asked you once or twice about your family."

"Yeah; the whole reason we came here in the first place was because my parents were hoping you'd marry Annie to my brother. Then we pissed them off."

"Has she asked anything recently?"

"Not directly, no. But I don't have to tell you she hasn't given the time of day to any of the suitors that have come after Marco; they both seemed to enjoy each other's company a lot," he replied, getting redressed, and helping his lover do the same.

"True, true."

"…Why? Are they coming back?"

"Perhaps. I promise to give you warning."

"And here I thought my father could hold a grudge for eternity. Or he's hoping Marco will make up for my failings."

"You didn't fail, Levi; I did. I never should have called you to my room."

The shorter man straddled his lap again, both now fully clothed, looping his arms around the other's neck. "But I couldn't be happier you did. I would've been a terrible husband; this life, dishonorable as it appears to be, suits me perfectly. I like it, and I love you. It's not something I regret."

Erwin's face had been unreadable, and softened at the words. He raised a hand to Levi's jaw, giving him another kiss. "Thank you, Levi. You know I love you too."

"Oui."

"Oh, no; don't you start talking like that. Save it for tonight."

"Erwin," he continued innocently. "Bien dans-"

"No. Go play with Eren."

"Non. Je t'aime, Erwin."

"I love you too, but if you'd think I've been busy the past few weeks, that will be nothing compared to what will happen if I do nothing except you for the rest of the afternoon."

"A ce soir, donc."

"I don't know that one, but it sounded like agreement."

Levi smiled, gave his lover a quick kiss, and left him to finish his work. He'd been here almost five years; he knew his way back.

"Wow," Eren said when the raven head rejoined them. Annie had pulled him over to try his hand at letters. Levi wondered briefly if the guy was literate before it was added, "You're a mess."

The raven head didn't doubt it, but drawled back, "Yeah, that kind of what happens when the person you sleep with decides you need a good mauling."

"The middle of the day?" the queen asked. "That's unusual for him."

"He felt bad; I thought Eren was gonna replace me."

"What?!" the brunet squeaked as the woman giggled.

"Oh, stop," the other man said, taking him by the arm. "Come on; I have to talk to you."

Surprisingly, Eren let himself be dragged to the shorter man's room. He didn't even comment or yell or fight back. Just let himself be dragged. Adjusting already, or still that stunned?

"It seems I owe you an apology," Levi told him, sitting on his bed and brushing out what he knew was a tangled mop. "It seems Erwin did accept you because, he… thought I was lonely."

"Not… for him?"

"No."

"So I don't have to-?"

"Not if you don't want to. You don't even have to stay. But I'd…"

"Like it if I did?" the other dared.

"Yes."

"With that, I guess I really don't mind, but, what would I be doing then?"

"There's me," Levi offered, sitting back on his hands. "But why don't you get used to the place? Dinner will be soon, I'm sure we'll both want a bath after, and then we can both get some sleep. Start new in the morning."

"Sounds good, but, um…"

"But what?"

"That bath place, it was j-just a giant lake and no privacy-"

"It's a penis, Eren, it's not gonna astonish anyone." He sighed, the other still red. He had no doubt the younger man done so before, but that had been around people he'd grown up with. "Look, by that time, there won't be many people, if any at all, so it's really the best I have at the moment. You don't have to worry about me- there's nothing there I haven't seen. Okay?"

"…Okay."

"Good."

Eren expected that Levi probably ate in his room by himself, but it seemed they had to travel for meals to a building separate from the castle. He was only confused until they entered it.

Harem. Of course.

There were females (and a few men) everywhere, some dressed as a concubine traditionally would be, with flowing fabrics and painted faces, others as plain as Levi. And just under half of them greeted him like he was their favorite puppy, something he was clearly not a fan of. To his credit, he did tolerate the cooing and hugging until one of them noticed his companion and exclaimed, "Ah! Who's he?! He's adorable!"

Eren felt a level of fear he hadn't known existed, and Levi smirked. "This is Eren. He's new to the castle, so make him feel welcome, okay?"

The young women were happy to oblige.

"Oh, his hair's so soft!"

A finger dipped his shirt back. "Wow, that nice tan's his actual skin color- look!"

"Never mind that, look at his eyes; they're like gems- no wonder he was sent up here."

"LEVI!"

The raven head continued to snicker, now seated at the long table laden with food, but did say, "How about letting him breathe, you lot? You won't get to fawn over him if he suffocates."

"We wouldn't do that!" the blonde who liked his hair snapped.

"Aw, but I bet he's hungry," the petite girl who admired his eyes realized. "Are you, Sweetie?"

"Um, yeah," he managed. He wasn't sure when he'd eaten last, but it had to have been at least a day to get here.

"Right this way!" she chirped, leading him by the hands. He was starting to feel embarrassed, especially since Levi insisted on snickering at him like that, but did his best to go with it, letting them sit him down next to the older man.

Another woman leaned forward between them, dressed comfortably, filling the cups in front of them. "Help yourself," the raven head said to him, and for the first time, Eren had enough attention to spare for the layout of sustenance on the long table. Breads, meats, fruits, cheeses… it looked like every food under the sun was set out in front of him. "Shit."

"It shouldn't surprise you that Erwin takes exceptional care of those around him," Levi stated.

"It doesn't. I just don't think I've ever seen this much food in one place before."

"You think this is great, you should see the main hall on a special occasion," the blonde from earlier laughed.

"He'd probably shit himself," the raven head agreed. "Eat something, Clover," he added, reaching to the layout himself.

Eren grabbed a piece of bread to pull at. "I'm not used to eating a lot at once," he defended himself to the other man's unimpressed stare.

"We'll have to do something about that," he replied.

"Like what, milord?" the one who'd filled their cups joked.

"I've told you to knock that shit off, Ymir."

"Why?" she persisted. "It's not like you-"

"Stop."

"Not like you're what?" Eren dared to ask.

"Never mind now," Levi told him, and no one spoke up otherwise.

The women who'd welcomed him (Christa, Maria, and Rose), kept Eren in conversation, wanting to know all about him- he couldn't help but notice Levi had an ear in the conversation as well. "It's pretty far South," he was explaining. "Compared to here, anyway."

"Yeah!" Christa chimed. "I think that's the farthest any of us have come."

"Except Levi," Ymir added, a sly grin on her face.

"Oh?" the younger man asked. "You did say you were from a different country."

"France," he replied only, and went back to chewing his food.

The women pressed on to Eren, wanting to know all about the area he was from, so he wasn't able to ask the other man why he looked so upset at the thought of his own home. Even if he asked now, he was sure the other wouldn't reply.

In any case, the raven head was right about bathing- not many were in or even around the river by the time they approached it. Levi picked a spot to discard his clothes away from those who were, pulling at his clothes as if the two had bathed together hundreds of times. Eren was grateful, it helped ease the mild awkwardness- right until the other stopped dead to stare at him. "Aw, what?"

"Remember when I said no one would be astonished by your penis? I lied."

"Huh?"

"Don't look so frightened. You could very nearly give Erwin a run."

"D-What? But he's-"

"Virtually a giant, yes."

"…Huh."

Levi forced himself not to laugh. The brat looked like he was having some sort of revelation. "Are you going to live?"

"Yeah. I just… I think I figured out why a lot of my friends started being assholes to me once we started growing up."

That did it. The raven head buckled over laughing. "Because the size of a man's penis surely has everything to do with how much of a man he is. That's found in actions, not dick size. Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all night?"

Eren started to move forward, but asked, "Isn't it cold?"

"It's not bad, and the night's warm. I doubt you'll freeze."

The brunet gave a nod, stepping into the water. A little smile set on his lips when it contacted his skin. "Wow, that is nice," he finally said, wading in to his knees.

"There's something else pretty nice I could show you."

"Yeah?"

Those innocent eyes were too much. Levi joined their lips. Eren froze up in surprise, but relaxed when nothing more came, just that touch, and even started kissing back. The older man's tongue wet his lips, Eren did the same, and the kiss deepened.

Levi still kept his hands to himself, not wanting to scare the other man, but changed his mind when he felt a stiffening against his stomach. "What have we here?" he grinned, running a finger up the underside of Eren's hard member. He gasped. "I won't touch you again if you don't want me to, but you should know I am excellent at sucking dick."

A tiny whimper escaped the younger man.

"Was that consent?"

Eren nodded furiously. All right, so this he was fine with- probably because it didn't involve anything up his ass.

Levi dropped to his knees, the water splashing around him, and swallowed the other's man's thickness as far as he could, engulfing the rest in his hand. Eren become hotter, harder, as the other man as worked his mouth over him, and couldn't help but notice the other fisting his palms. Levi released him long enough to take those hands in his own and put them on his shoulders. "Don't want you to lose balance," he said.

Eren nodded again, but the haze on his features told the older man he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

Unknown to them, they did a have a spy. The king in his wife's bedroom window. "He better not be doing that on purpose," the man said.

"Doing wh- Oh. My goodness," the queen laughed. "He's probably just doing as you asked; helping Eren adjust."

"Levi doesn't do as I ask, Petra; he does as he pleases."

"And Eren does seem to please him."

Erwin chuckled at the comment, looking away from the scene as the woman resettled herself on the bed. "I have wanted to ask you something," she spoke.

"If it's in my power, it's yours, my lady, you know that."

"I do," she smiled back. "And it's not for me. I wanted to ask you before I become too old: Did you want to try again for a son?"

Affection pulled his lips, brushing back her hair. "How kind of you to ask. But no. I'll not put you through that again. I understand why you don't care for sex about as well as you understand my preference for men, but I do know my heart broke for you every time."

"You're so good to me. But wouldn't it be better for the kingdom if-?"

"We have two brilliant and beautiful girls; we'll have to trust their choice in suitors. And since it will be overseen by myself, I think we will be safe in that endeavor."

Petra laughed. "Have you still been corresponding with Lord Ackerman?"

"Yes. He seems to be warming up to the idea of bringing Marco, at least, back here."

"I'm glad. Annie hasn't been herself since he left. She's tried to be, but-"

"My lady," the king smiled. "Do you really think me unaware that you assist the two of them in keeping in touch?"

The woman laughed again. "I didn't know you knew, but it doesn't surprise me you do. Go and reprimand Levi. Eren too, perhaps?"

"Well, going off that display, I'd say it's sex with another man and not sexual encounters in general that caused his initial reaction. Or maybe he just likes Levi more than me."

"That man can be disturbingly agreeable when it suits him."

"Oh, I am aware," the king chuckled with her. "I leave you to your night, my lady. Sleep well."

"Thank you. You as well, dear husband."

The man left the room, and to one of the two guards posted outside said, "Send someone after Levi and have him in my chambers within the hour. He's by the river."

"Yes, Sire."

Down in said river, Eren was gripping raven strands as he was trying to warn Levi how close he was, only to be cut off by more aggressive ministrations. He did need the balance of Levi's shoulders, his knees quaking and rippling the water, coming with a pleasured groan and nearly falling forward if not for the older man's reflexes. "Are you all right?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, but, n-need to sit."

The raven head snickered but helped ease him back into the cool water. "It wasn't too bad, then?"

"No, that was amazing. It's… other stuff I worry about," he said as a servant approached them from inside the castle. The two thought he was just going to be bathing himself, but stopped at the edge.

"The king requests your company for the evening," he stated only before turning on his heel and going back into the castle.

"It is me or was that really rude?" the brunet asked.

"It wasn't you, but nothing more than that is really required of him and really shouldn't be surprising you at this point," the older man told him, rising from the water to dry off and get dressed again.

"Still rude," was the reply, following suit. "The girl that got you earlier was nice."

"She usually is, to a point. I'm pretty sure I make her nervous rather than disgust her. Come on now; I don't like to keep Erwin waiting."

* * *

When they arrived back to Levi's room, there was a small box on his bed, topped with a little bow. The raven head made a straight line for it, opening the box like he expected to find ancient treasure inside. But whatever it actually was, apparently it was edible, because a bit of it went right in his mouth. Levi groaned contently, flopping to his back on the mattress.

"Someone leave your favorite snack or something?" Eren snickered at the sight.

The older man held out the box to him. Peering inside, all the other saw was what appeared to be chucks of dirt and mud. He was about to say there was no way he was sticking that in his mouth- then he caught a whiff of it. That… was delightful. And the only other thing Eren had seen make Levi that happy was the mention of Erwin… He reached inside.

It- whatever it was- was a chuck of heaven on his tongue, even melted in his mouth, cascading over every inch it could before he finally gave in and swallowed it. "What is that and is it legal?"

Levi chuckled. "Chocolate, and very legal. Erwin sends me some whenever he fucks up or is a special occasion. I'll have to let him know you like it too."

"How do you not like that?! I'm ready to start begging if it would get me another piece."

"Oh, you should be more careful with your words," Levi teased, but added, "Here. One more piece. I like to try and make it last awhile." Eren did, savoring it while the other man slid the box between a couple books on the shelves. "Now, are you staying or coming with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Erwin's room. Are you coming or staying?"

"I… didn't know coming was an option. Coming's an option?"

"Coming's always an option," Levi told him. "If you'd rather not, it's understandable. But know if you do, you will not be forced into any situation you don't want, and you can leave any time you want."

"…You sure you don't just don't want to leave me alone with the chocolate?"

"Positive, Clover," the older man replied, even as he snickered. "And too much will give you a stomachache. But I need an answer. I do not like keeping anyone, especially Erwin, waiting."

"Um… I am curious about Erwin, but… I don't want to mess with your time with him. And I know I don't want to… do stuff."

"Then you will not be asked to," Levi told him simply, taking his hand and walking long strides from the room. He really did not like keeping his lover in wait.

Eren recognized when they were reaching the better-maintained portion of the castle again- tapestries, rugs, drapes… One would think it would be cleaner too, but it was just as spotless here as down wherever Levi lived. There were two guards outside the king's door, but the two didn't even glance each other now; the raven head knocked twice before entering, and didn't wait for a reply.

The first thing Eren saw when he was pulled in was the bed. It was giant, laden with pillows and blankets and he was sure he could pass out for a week on it. Dresser, candles, and at the other side of the wide room was a large desk, and at that desk sat Erwin Smith, King of England, contently reading. He looked up at their entry, a smile forming immediately. "Levi, good- and Eren too, what a nice surprise." The man swallowed then- Eren saw now how the blond looked at Levi; he wanted to maul the other man, but was unsure what the third man's presence meant.

Levi seemed intent on putting them both at ease, kissing Eren's hand before letting go and settling himself across Erwin's lap. "Well," the larger man laughed. "I'm clear on your intentions, but I feel I should ask anyhow."

"I told Eren nothing would happen that he didn't want, and he could go anytime," the raven head replied. "He said he was curious about you."

"Well, Levi's right; neither of us would ask for something you weren't ready to give and- What is it?" the king asked, seeing a soft smile grace the other's lips.

"You two look really happy over there."

"The last five years have been the happiest of my life," Levi replied, curling even closer against the larger man.

Erwin kissed his head, and wrapped his arms more tightly around his lover. "And I'm the selfish bastard that keeps such a sarcastic and thoughtful creature locked up and close by."

"You can't imprison the willing."

Eren laughed, and the envy lacing the sound was almost tangible. "I was wondering what could be so great that you'd put up with all that crap from everyone else; I think I got my answer."

Erwin tilted Levi's head to look up at him. "What crap?"

He was waved off. "Just the same old shit. Clover's still acclimating."

"Even gifted with a nickname. Levi must think a lot of you, Eren."

"And here I thought he was teasing me," the brunet laughed again as said man pushed at his lover's face, getting up to walk over to the bed and lie down. He looked really comfortable.

"Teasing people, especially people he likes, is one of his favorite hobbies," the king agreed, azure eyes on the other man stretching out on the thick blankets. "I swear, sometimes all you need is a pair of furry ears and a tail and you'd be the perfect cat."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't fuck a cat," came the lazy reply.

"And as I have told you many times, we do not fuck. There is a difference between that and having sex."

"There is?" Eren asked before be could stop himself. "S-sorry, that probably wasn't-"

"I do not stand on ceremony in this room, Eren; if there is something on your mind, speak it," Erwin told him. "And yes. Fucking is a quick, sometimes painful rut where there is little or no affection. Sex is the opposite." The larger man's brow furrowed then, studying the other's expression after the explanation. "You look as if the concept is foreign to you."

"Yes… and no," he muttered, arms crossed, but didn't offer anything more.

The other two men exchanged a glance. "We could offer a demonstration," Levi suggested after a pause. "Purely to clear up any confusion, of course."

"Oh, yeah." Green eyes rolled. "No other motives at all, I'm sure."

"None," he replied, and his own stormy orbs were serious. Huh.

"O-Okay."

Erwin stood. By the time he'd walked to the bed and seated himself on the sea of comfort, Levi was already writhing, trembling even. There was no fear in him, Eren saw immediately. That reaction was only made of anticipation.

The larger man leaned over the raven head, his palm against the other's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. "You still stretched from earlier?" his asked, voice low and husky.

"Yes, but show Clover that right way to do things, will you?"

"Of course." Erwin didn't look over to the third man, the poor thing probably felt awkward enough, but melded his mouth to the smaller man's neck. Levi responded instantly, he always did, arching into the king's touch and moaning for more.

Kissing pale flesh as it was revealed to him, Erwin pulled off the other's sparse clothing. His lover was already hard and wanton, hooking a leg around the blond's waist. He reached to the bedside table for the lubrication to prepare the precious form writhing beneath him, relishing the cries elicited when his slicked fingers entered him. Levi wouldn't need much preparation, but went slowly all the same, showing rather than telling how these things should be played out- that Eren didn't know that difference worried him more than he let on.

Levi's hand shot out from nowhere, palm flat and straight in front of Erwin's face. The larger man looked and saw his gray gaze trained to the left. Why was he-? Eren. His own head turned.

Eren was balled up against the wall, hiding his head behind his knees. Now knowing Erwin wouldn't be startled, Levi took two long strides to the younger man, kneeling beside him on the floor but not touching him. "Eren?" he asked in a tone so soft and gentle Erwin almost didn't recognize it. "Are you all right?"

His head nodded, but didn't rise. "It's not you two," his muffled voice did come. "It's really not. Just started thinking- thinking stuff. Dunno why. Not you two," he repeated. And sniffled.

Sniffled. That wasn't good. "Then what was it?" the raven head asked, still in that docile wavelength.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're clearly not, Eren." His gray eyes turned to Erwin, begging for help; the man had no experience in situations like these.

"What would you want?" Erwin asked, his own voice a whisper.

Levi turned back to Eren. And embraced him. Eren leaned into the touch, forcing the raven head to fold his legs underneath himself to sit, and inadvertently revealing his tear-streaked face, which he immediately tried to wipe clean. "You've nothing to be ashamed of, Eren; everyone breaks sometimes."

"Y-You've gotta be confused."

"I don't need to know now- or ever. You don't have to tell us. But if this is something we can prevent in the future, please tell us how."

The brunet took a couple more minutes gathering himself. Heglanced up at the king, expecting hostility or at least irritation, but the man just sat on the edge of the bed… looking concerned. Both erections had to have been painful, even if they were now long forgotten and mostly gone.

Levi was barely keeping his shit together. Eren almost felt worse for him than himself. "First day, new friend, already broke him," he tried to joke. "It's not you two," he said again. "I was thinking how different it was, from- from another time, and I couldn't… I couldn't come back. I kept trying, but that bastard just kept ta-taking me-" He stopped talking in favor of deep breathing.

"Eren," the king asked slowly. "Were you one of the ones you told us about? That he wouldn't just-?"

"Yes," the brunet hissed, features burning. "Don't make me tell you with what."

"Of course not. Thank you for telling me," he said, and after pulling on his robe, left the room.

"Wh-What happened? Is he mad?"

"Not at you. I'd say Erwin just decided between life of hard labor and exceution for that piece of shit."

"Oh. Which…?"

"You want someone to suffer, you sentence them to hard labor. And the place Erwin sends prisoners, well, he'll be wishing he'd never been born right quick."

"That… guy's kinda scary, huh?"

"Only if you treat people like shit. Come up on the bed, hmm? The floor's cold," the raven head said, standing up with him.

"Wait- did you two stop because of me?"

"We can always start again, Eren, don't worry."

"He stopped? On his own?"

"Because I happened to look over and saw how you were. I asked him to. Words were difficult at the time, so I held out my hand. He got the message."

Levi had never seen such a bewildered expression. "And he just… stopped?"

"Of course."

"I… begged and begged… but he never…"

The older man managed a smile. "I keep telling you Erwin likes people happy, especially those close to him. He not only knows, but expects me to tell him to fuck off if he goes further than I want him to. Or if I see a matter that holds a higher priority than orgasming."

Eren snorted, whiping his hand on his sleeve.

"Aw, they're called rags, Clover; I have some here," Levi said as he retrieved them, laughing a little despite himself.

"So… Erwin's gonna sign some papers and come back?"

"Probably. He's definitely coming back, if that's what you mean."

"I'm… sorry I ruined everything."

"Delayed, yes. Ruined, no. Are you sure you're all right? I can take you back to my room if you'd prefer."

"No, it's okay. I know you guys are safe," he replied, relaxing against the shorter man's shoulder. There was a good few inches between them.

"That can't be comfortable," Levi chuckled, seeing the angle that brunet head was at. "Here, let's get under the covers."

"That's okay? There'll still be room for Erwin?"

"Look at the size of this thing. It's fine," the older man assured him, pulling back the blankets and crawling underneath them. "Come here, will you? I need someone for body warmth."

"Shit," the other cussed after a chuckle, joining him. "This this is amazing."

"It is," the raven head agreed, curling against his back. Eren stiffened, startled at the sudden proximity, but shifted, facing the other man and curling against his shoulder. "Get some rest now," Levi continued in a soothing tone.

Once he eased in to it, it felt really nice, Levi's arms around him. And the more Eren thought about it, the more he realized the other man really was lonely. There was only a few people he could speak to, and the king was probably the only one he could really talk to, maybe even the queen.

He needed a friend. Someone to talk to. Eren couldn't say he would mind that much either. He wasn't going to deny the high possibility of sex in their future, but Levi (and if he was being honest, Erwin) was willing to wait until he was ready for the time to make that a reality. They really weren't going to force anything on or from him, and he couldn't ask for anything else from another person.

 _'So I can be the friend he needs, if nothing else,'_ was the final decision, and began to nod off, Levi's breathing and heart beat lulling him to sleep.

It was some time before Erwin returned, smiling at the endearing sight that awaited him. Levi stirred slightly when the larger man slid in on the other side of the bed, molding his body against his lover's. "Sorry I took so long."

"'Sok. Sleep."

"Yes, Sir," the blond muttered, easing against the other two and the comfort of the bed, the two nodding off again grouped together in each other's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eren woke the next day, he was in Levi's bed. Alone. "Where-? Oh, right. Busy day," he muttered, flopping back on the mattress. He sat back up. "I passed out in Erwin's room." He looked around the small space, making sure he wasn't missing anything. "Where's Levi?" he wondered, and started feeling a familiar pressure in his gut. "More importantly, where did he say I could pee?" A second's more thought, and he was running down the hall to relieve himself.

The walk back was calmer, and found Levi in the next room, very similar to the one Eren had woken in. His clothes looked the same as yesterday, only with an addition a handkerchief trying in vain to hold his raven bangs back, another shielding the lower half of his face from dust. He was cleaning, windows open and cussing at a cobweb just out of his reach. "About time you woke up, Clover," he spoke, not looking from his quarry hanging on the corner of the ceiling.

"Want some help there?" came the question, entering the room.

"I got it," was the sighed reply, and he did, finally flicking it down with a rag.

"Why are you cleaning this room?"

"It's yours, if you want it. You can pick another, but they're all the same." The shorter man snickered at the other man's surprise. "Did you think I was going to keep you captive in my room?"

"I… hadn't really thought that far ahead."

Levi continued to show his humor. "I can get you sheets and blankets; anything else you want or need, just let me or Hanji- she's in charge of all of us, you'll meet her at some point- know about it. I'm sure you've noticed the copious amounts of books in my room. Things like that."

"Well, books won't do me much good, but I'll keep that in mind."

The older man stopped wiping down dirt to look at him. "You can't read?"

"You're surprised?"

"I suppose you have a point. I could teach you, if you want," he added, going back to his work. "Or Princess Annie seemed interested in the endeavor yesterday."

Eren shrugged. "Something to do, I guess. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yes, but lunch is soon, and I have practice after-"

"Practice what?"

Levi turned on his flattened toes, lifting a leg straight out behind him to balance his weight as he leaned forward to the bed where the other sat, facing the younger man, palms flat on the mattress. "Dance. The other talent a concubine is suppose to have, especially for me here."

Eren was very aware of how close Levi's face was to his own. "Why you?"

"I'm the favorite," he grinned, and stood straight again. "Pretty much the only time I look the part, too."

"Yeah… I thought they were supposed to be…" He searched for the right word, not wanting to offend his new friend. "Um, dressed up all the time."

"Were I open game to anyone but Erwin, that would be true, but pretty fabrics and bangles don't play a very big part in impressing him."

"Oh, so that's why you can wear whatever you want."

"Correct. The same goes for you. The girls in the harem are a different story, and if they just want to dance or even be reassigned, they just have to speak up. You might be surprised how many do enjoy helping others relax."

"Huh. So when you're dancing…"

"Once of the girls. Sort of. Hanji does this thing with my hair so it looks pulled up; obviously, I have no need for anything across my chest, so it's a pretty vest instead of a pretty brassiere."

Eren laughed. "I'd like to see that."

"Go back into my room and take a peek in the closet." Eren looked between him and the door, and when Levi gave another nod, he did cross the hall to the other bedroom.

The closet was next to the bookcase, nothing special, the door to it was a piece of wood propped up against the wall. Peeking under it, he saw a couple outfits like the one Levi wore now, plain, dark, and warm; but there was a bundle of brightly-colored fabric toward the end. "Whoa," he muttered, reaching for it. It was just as soft as it was pretty, and even though he had a hard time seeing Levi in such bright colors, he had to admit he'd love to see the other man dancing in it. He walked with grace, and Eren had thought that was the upbringing, but this would certainly explain it as well.

"You fall in a hole, Clover?" the raven head called over.

"No," the other laughed, coming back. "It's just really nice-looking; I bet you make it look even better cause I was realizing even just ordinary steps you take with a lot of care."

"Thank you, Clover, that's very sweet," the older man said, and Eren swore he saw his cheeks tinge with red. "I can offer an invitation to practice, but we perform on special occasions or when Erwin has visitors." He shrugged. "That could be anytime."

"I can watch you practice? Really?"

"Oui. Even in practice, having a small audience can help."

"…What?"

"Oh, I did it again. I'm sorry. 'Oui' would be 'yes' in the language I'm more comfortable with. Our parents had us learn English from an early age, but even at this point, I seem more well-versed in it. Erwin loves to hear it, even when he doesn't understand a word."

"Eren laughed. "Really?"

"I could be telling him to fuck off and he'd just purr and beg for more."

"P-purr? Beg? Are you serious?"

"Another perk to being the favorite: should he see fit to trust me with it, and he does, his will is mine."

"Y-You're kinda scary too, Levi."

"Only when deemed necessary. I think I can call this good for now," he continued, looking over his work. "Practice, then bath. Another perk of this position. Lots of baths."

Eren's nose scrunched. "Do I have to too?"

"Do you not like baths?"

The younger man shrugged. "I've always just gone into the river awhile and called it good."

"…You've never had a proper bath before?"

"You're surprised?" Eren asked again.

"…I suppose you're right. Lunch first, before any of that. Feeling up to being around everyone else?"

"I-I think I'll manage."

"Good. I'm hungry too; let's go."

* * *

Eren was far from having a name to every face in the harem, but there was a person present at lunch that he knew he would have remembered. She strode in plainly dressed, but her bright smile was more than enough to make up for it, and even plopped down on the other side of Levi, grabbing something to eat as she asked, "You don't have anything that needs to be repaired, do you?"

"As I care for my things, no," was the deadpanned reply.

"Hey, accidents happen, even to careful people. Oh! Hey! Who're you?" she asked, eyes fixed on the brunet on the man's other side.

"Eren. Leave him alone."

"Oh, sorry; is he your personal property?" Gray eyes rolled and he only sighed, so she continued, "When did you get here, Eren? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for a few days yet."

"You knew I was coming?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm kind of in charge of this lot."

"Emphasis on the 'kind of,'" the raven head drawled.

"Oh, stop- I take great care of your sorry behind," the woman laughed, then turned her attention back to the younger man. "I'm Hanji, by the way."

"Eren," he replied despite the fact she knew, and he was now remembering Levi had mentioned her earlier. "And, um, I didn't even knew I was coming, never mind when; not till I woke up in Levi's room."

"Oh, that's just rude," she replied in irritation. "You should at least tell a person when you're about to throw their lives upside down. I'm sorry I wasn't around yesterday- Levi took care of you, I hope?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good at it."

"Good. Glad to know he's nice to somebody."

"He was literally dumped in my direction," the gray-eyed man stated. "I didn't have much choice since you were busy getting drunk with the knights, and you should've seen the look on the poor thing's face."

"Aw, so you adopted him. How cute. So Eren, am I going to be taking your measurements too?"

"My what?"

Levi spoke up before she could confuse him further. "Hanji makes our clothes, especially what we perform in. I believe that is her way of asking if you plan on dancing with us."

"Um, you said I could watch you practice after, but I hadn't really thought beyond that."

"And you don't have to, not at this point, anyway."

"I guess I'll get back to you then," Eren laughed to Hanji.

Despite that every word from Levi's mouth suggested every person around him was a burden, he kidded with those present and seemed to get along with at least those in the immediate area. Also, it was him that reeled everyone in, reminding them of their practice that afternoon.

Eren mostly followed Levi around, until the older man took him by the shoulders and stood him against a wall and told him to stay put.

He did, in awe of everyone assembling, Hanji trying to call everyone to attention only to have Levi get irritated enough to let out a shrill whistle that brought immediate silence. Hanji thanked him for it, then began calling out instructions Eren didn't really understand- but the results were amazing.

They moved fluidly, even when different groups were doing different things, but apparently not fluidly enough, as Hanji had to stop them a few times for direction. Eren thought they were perfect already, but the thinking must be different when you're the one doing it.

Then Levi danced on his own. The others were still with him, but pushed to the background as he showcased his flexibility- there were several moments that Eren's brain stopped functioning entirely.

Fortunate or not, Levi noticed. "Enjoy the show, Clover?" he purred to the younger man afterwards.

"You guys were amazing. But especially you."

"Oh, Eren, you don't have to flatter me; you'll still get my attention tonight."

"Ex-Excuse me," a small, feminine voice squeaked. "I'm-I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to you, Levi?"

"Oui," he replied, and gave the brunet a kiss before breaking away from him.

They walked just out of hearing range and it seemed intentional on the young woman's part, so again, Eren stayed where he was for the duration of the small conversation.

When they were done, Levi came back over. "All right, Clover, I don't know about you, but it's about time I had a bath. You are more than welcome to join me if you like."

"River bath or bath-bath?"

"I did intend the river, but with that reminder, we're both having a real one."

"But Levi!"

* * *

The older man was undeterred by the whining, assuring the other again and again it was a wonderful experience. He tried to get out of the green-eyed man why he was so against bathing, it was childlike- and that was the only conclusion the raven head could come to. Eren was like a child when it came to this because he'd never experienced it before.

And his attitude changed dramatically when he saw the tub. What he'd been expecting Levi didn't know, but he definitely liked what he saw now. "The tub's huge!" he exclaimed.

"This is Erwin's private bath, Clover."

"I know, but this thing could fit three people!"

"And I can only hope that will be useful in the future. Are you going in or just staring at it?"

"I'm going in!" came the excited reply, pulling off his clothes at maximum speed.

"Well, if I had know that was what it took to get your clothes off…"

Eren shot him a watered-down glare. Even that was negated the second his foot dropped into the water. "Oh, this is so great! You've totally ruined the river for me," he laughed. "You're coming in too, right?"

"Just waiting for you to settle yourself."

"I'm settled. Come on in."

Levi felt it was a testament to his self-control that he kept his hands to himself. Well, mostly. Eren sat in front of him and he was more than willing to scrub that brunet head down and wipe down the smooth, tanned skin the other's back displayed. And he was overjoyed when Eren offered to replicate the actions for himself.

They switched directions, and the younger man was so gentle lathering the suds in his own hair that Levi slumped against the other and nearly fell asleep. "You're not gonna nod off on me, are ya?" that cheeky tone asked, but didn't sound like he would mind in the slightest.

Levi mumbled in return, but Eren gently prodded that he hadn't understood. "I shouldn't," he pronounced more clearly. "But it's comfortable against you."

"It's comfortable with you against me," Eren admitted.

Levi turned to face him, then slowly leaned back to rinse out his hair, pleased and happy when he felt hands on his hips steadying him. "Why thank you, Clover," he said as he sat back up again, and noticed emerald eyes grazing his lithe form. "Like what you see, Eren?"

"I've… always thought guys were more, um, attractive. But…"

When he trailed, the older man leaned forward, curious eyes searching his friend's. "What is it? It is because most think of the same gender together as bad?"

The brunet head shook. "At first, kinda. But while Mom was alive, she always told me that God is kind and forgiving. It's people that can be hard."

"Then what? You can tell me. If you think I'll laugh, I assure you I won't."

"I don't think that. It's.. I-I still prefer guys, but… that hurt so much-"

"Done correctly, sex does not inflict pain, Eren. He was trying to hurt you and did, and I am so sorry you had to endure that. But I'm glad you were able to, glad you were sent here."

"Heh. You really were lonely, huh?"

"Not just that. This environment seems to agree with you too, I didn't think I would ever see that in anyone but myself, but also, you're such a bright, loving spirit yourself- I'm glad you're away from there," Levi replied, lifting a hand to his friend's jaw.

Eren placed one of his own over it, nuzzling into the palm and placing a small kiss inside it, like hiding a secret. The raven head leaned forward to kiss his lips, a light touch that didn't ask for reciprocation, but he got it all the same. He was kissed back, still following the older man's lead but doing the best he could. He barely tensed when he felt Levi's other hand circle his hardening shaft.

Surrendering to the touch, the brunet sat back with a groan. His hazy emeralds didn't close, not completely, and he reached out a hand of his own, fingers ghosting against the other's pale chest and stomach. Levi bent closer, encouraging the touch. "You're so warm."

"We're in warm water," came the snickered reply.

"Yes, but you're always warm. Even in the river last night," was the add, giving Eren's shaft a little twist as his hand moved.

Hitched breathing.

"Clover likes?"

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly. Levi's hand moved faster and strangled cries filled the room. "Oh.. God, it's good… How do you even…? Ah!"

His partner reveled in the sounds, suckling on the tanned collarbone, near euphoric himself when the younger man shot streams into the water. Levi gave him a few gentle kisses, then stood to leave the water.

"Where are you going?"

"Bedroom. Feel free to dry off and join me," he smiled.

Eren's hungry eyes watched him go, and while he was sure he still didn't want to go as far as sex, once he did, he wanted it to be with Levi.

They did end up rolling around on Erwin's bed awhile, enjoying each other's warmth and kisses for what became a couple hours, until there was a knock on the door. "What?" Levi called, a little harsher than absolutely necessary.

"Hanji's sent me to request you get off your back a few hours and grace us with your presence at dinner," Ymir's voice sounded through the door. Was it so late already? "Eren too."

Levi pursed his lips. He couldn't even argue that he wasn't currently on his back- Eren had rolled on top of him. "I'll be down in a minute," he finally replied, much to his partner's disappointment. "Sad we have to go, Clover?" he asked, noticing the pout- then saw exactly how hard the other had gotten again, a small bead beginning to drip out the tip. "Oh, Clover, why didn't you say something?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, scooting himself down and guiding the other's hips so the throbbing member slid into his waiting mouth.

"D-Don't we have to-? Ohhh," Eren groaned, forgetting the protest as soon as it was made. He let the older man move his hips, set the pace, not wanting to inadvertently choke him. "It's so hot… Ah, don't do that again," he warned when the mischievous tongue dipped into his slit. "I'll- I'll-"

So Levi did it again.

Eren hadn't lied. As soon as the wet muscle drew back, a hot stream followed it, and the other man had to strengthen his grip so his partner didn't accidentally drown him. "Better, Clover?"

"Y-Yeah. Wow. Um, did you, um, want me to…?" He glanced at his partner's stiffened state.

"Reciprocate?" Levi asked, feeling the warm gaze on his own hips and hard length. "Despite all appearances, it's fine. We do have to be going, and I'm sure I'll be hearing from Erwin tonight. You're welcome to join me."

Eren scoffed. "So I can ruin everything again?"

"No," the raven head muttered, kissing his jaw. "Not ruin. Never ruin, Clover. And you don't have to decide that now, but let's get something to eat for now, all right?"

Eren smiled a cute little trusting smile. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

Once they got to Erwin's room that night after a long practice and a quick cooling off in the river, there was an unexpected sight waiting for them. Levi had knocked twice, entered with Eren at his heels, but stopped as soon as the door was open, nearly making his companion crash into him. Looking over the shorter man's shoulder, he saw why.

A young woman was grasping unto Erwin's clothed form. Although barely clothed herself, dressed as one would traditionally think of a concubine, she looked desperate, not seductive- like she was pleading for something. Or someone.

"I can't wait to hear this." Levi's tone was deadpan, but if you listen closely enough, and Eren was learning to, you could hear the faint edge of humor.

"Nothing you would disapprove of, Levi," Erwin said, uncurling her fingers from his clothes. "What did you say your name was, Dear?"

"N-Nora, Sire," she answered, her gaze shifting on the ground.

"Yes. Nora is concerned for her brother, thinks he's been set up, yes?" She nodded, but kept her eyes down. "She was asking my assistance in the matter."

The raven head scoffed. "You need better security. This is the third time a girl's found her way up here," he sighed, plopping on the bed.

"Mm. Almost like someone told them the exact path they'd have to take to avoid guards," the king replied pointedly to him.

"Now, who would do a thing like that?"

"Hey, you were talking to her today," Eren realized.

"In any case," the blond man chuckled at the rolling silver eyes. "I will look into it, Nora, I give you my word," he continued to the young woman, seeing her out of the room. "Jean," he asked the knight at the door. "Would you see this young lady back?"

"Of course, Sire," the man replied, and Erwin closed the door again.

"She was fighting with Jean and Eld to get in and see me. I had to find out what the ruckus was."

"Are you really gonna look into that?" Eren asked.

"Of course. But there will be nothing I can do if I find the boy guilty as well."

"…Fair enough, I guess."

Erwin didn't like the look on the brunet's face. What else was weighing on the poor soul's mind? "Is something bothering you?"

"Just Levi's warning stare- I already deprived him of one night with you."

"Yes, I know that stare well. There's not anything else?"

"It can wait. I promise. It can. I'm kind of anxious to replace what happened in my memory too."

"All right then. I assure you I won't forget."

"I'm counting on it."

"All right. Clothes off, Levi."

"Finally," the raven head muttered, pulling off what he wore and folding it neatly beside the bed.

"Feel free to join us, if you like, Eren," the king added with a fond smile, the pad of his thumb swiping the younger man's cheekbone. "Though neither of us would mind if you just wanted to watch."

The brunet's breathing grew labored under the kind, hungry gaze. It didn't help that the older man was now brushing his thumb along his own jaw. It felt… nice.

Eren leaned against the warm touch, and the large hand opened, gifting him with more of it. "How precious," Erwin mused. "You react exactly the same way."

"Hn?" came the question, not moving away.

"You and Levi," the blond chuckled. "Your reactions are the same to this particular gesture."

"It's a nice gesture."

"I can think of several others that are pretty nice too," Levi called over.

"Be still a moment, you little sex fiend."

"Oh, no," Eren laughed. "I don't wanna know what'll happen to me if Levi starts associating me with a lack of sex."

"I'd never hurt you, Clover," the raven head purred. "I just want you as comfortable as possible as soon as possible. Forgive my overzealousness."

"And you want Erwin on top of you as soon as possible."

"I won't deny that would be nice too."

The other two snickered, and Erwin gave Eren's cheek a kiss. "Feel free to sit wherever you like- with us, even, if you're comfortable."

"Um, okay," was the reply. He did follow Erwin over, and sat on the far edge of the bed from the other two.

Levi, uncaring of his nudity, leaned over to take Eren's closest hand in his own and gave it a soft kiss. "We won't bite, Clover."

The brunet managed a soft snicker, and adjusted himself to sit fully against the back of the bed. "Yeah, I know."

"Levi, that's a lie and you know it," Erwin spoke, in the middle of removing his own clothes. "He just has to ask nicely first."

"Ugh, you and your terrible jokes," his lover sighed.

"Eren likes them," the king remarked back, noting the third man's smile.

"Oh, wonderful; you have encouragement now."

"I know that mouth is capable of much more than sarcasm, Levi," Erwin spoke, leaning over the gray-eyed man, who was now laying back, eyes bright with anticipation.

"Only when properly motivated. Get on it."

Erwin bent the rest of the way to kiss the shorter man, and the other's arms looped around his neck while larger hands roamed his body.

Levi broke free to moan, and the blond's mouth continued down his jaw and neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone- something Levi really seemed to like. He cried out more loudly and arched under his lover's touch, both their members hardening against each other.

Eren was fascinated. Even when the two moved against each other it was with each other, the rhythm of a dance they both knew by heart. "Erwin, Erwin," Levi finally gasped when the touches had his body hot and longing. "Sil vous plait. N-Now."

"Patience, Levi; I'm not going to just impale myself on you."

"I can take it."

"If there's anyone in the world who could take it, it'd be you, Levi, but I'm not taking that risk," the king spoke, reaching into the bedside table drawer.

Shifting to the side put Eren back in the raven head's silver view- hot, panting, and glazed-over at the visuals assaulting his senses. "Doing all right there, Clover?" he smiled; Erwin turned for a moment with a matching expression at the sight.

"Y-Yeah," the other breathed. "I'm good. Really good."

Levi sat up then, crawling over to him and nuzzling into his neck. "Would you allow me to suck you again, Clover?"

Eren breathing hitched. "I w-won't stop you."

The other grinned, licking his lips just before his head dipped to free the stiff member hidden by warm fabric. "What's keeping you?" he demanded over his shoulder.

"Enjoying the view," Erwin's voice came. "Please forgive my idleness."

"Don't let it happen again."

Erwin chuckled, fucking chuckled, at the jab, coating his fingers in something shiny. "It's just some lubrication," he answered the brunet's inquisitive gaze. "Makes everything nice and slippery."

"O-Oh," Eren flushed.

"Ready, Levi?"

"Oui, mon cherie."

Erwin shifted slightly, balancing with one hand on his lover's lower back, the other with the slicked fingers pressing into the shorter's man's entrance. He was aware of the emerald gaze on himself; Eren was paying him apt attention and actually seemed confused as to why there was no tension in Levi because of what was about to happen to him- just the opposite.

Levi was moaning and keening against the brunet, even laying sloppy, wet kisses on the younger man's neck and chest. Eren probably would've been gone to the touches were he not watching the king so closely.

Erwin realized something. Eren was watching himself, but also, he had a hand on either side of Levi's lithe waist, one hand slightly above the other- so the smaller body could be twisted away from himself if deemed necessary. Eren thought Levi might need protection. From Erwin. The king barely bit back a snort at the thought, reminding himself how little Eren knew about sex, and most of what he did know was wrong.

Erwin slid his fingers in.

Levi moaned in contentment, thrusting back against them.

Eren seemed stuck in a trance, watching the digits thrust into the raven head's body again and again. He was memorized by the movement, completely fixated on it.

Erwin wasn't sure if that was good or bad, and was debating bringing his lover's attention to it (everything took so long to process in this state), but Levi saved him the trouble, looking up and noticing himself. "Are you all right, Eren?"

"F-Fine. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Levi contested, sitting and Erwin pulling back.

"No, don't! Not because of me! It's not my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Eren, that's true, and neither of us are angry- least of all with you. Will you tell me where you went just now?"

Eren curled in closer to himself; Erwin saw those green eyes flick to him in an almost guilty gesture. That was the problem. Eren would probably open up if the king wasn't there; he hadn't earned the younger man's trust yet. All right. "I'll let you two talk," he said, and gave Levi's head a kiss before pulling on his robe.

"Mon cherie-"

"Trust is a fragile thing, Levi, and I'd like not to trample on Eren's before I've even earned it."

"Y-You don't have to go," the brunet said. "Really, you don't."

"The look on your face a second ago said I did," the larger man spoke gently.

"It's not you. It's not. It's… him again. He… never did it himself. The overseer… he…"

Erwin understood. "It's my stature that's the problem, the strength I could potentially exert over you."

"I-I didn't do it on purpose, I-"

"No, Eren, it's perfectly understandable, and I'm not angry. Never you, as Levi said. I'm impressed, actually- harboring that fear and still mouthing off to me when we met. Even without it, many men's tongues have caught around me."

"…I get carried away when I'm mad. Sorry. I never even gave you a bow."

"Righteous anger is nothing to apologize for. It brings people to action, to change things for the better. You certainly got your point across," he smiled. "And I'm certain Levi wouldn't tolerate me if I was the kind of person that did that sort of thing to innocent people. So please don't be afraid to be honest with us, Eren."

Those vibrant eyes shifted between the two men again. "Just… started thinking again. Not as bad this time, though. I think because you were, um…"

"Touching you?" Levi guessed. It was the only thing that was different.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll have to keep that up. Certainly feel free to reciprocate."

"Reciprocate." It wasn't a question, but Eren wasn't sure where to begin. Well, where had Levi begun on himself? A good a place to start as any. Tentatively, he reached out to the back of the raven head's neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Levi waited for Eren, not pushing for more until it was given, and when they did part, both were hazy and panting. The shorter man rested his head against the brunet's shoulder, nuzzling against him. Eren noticed Erwin had retaken his place behind his lover, those thick fingers pushing inside the smaller body again. Levi hummed.

"That feels good?" Eren ventured to ask.

"So good, Clover; I may come just from it."

"But it doesn't hurt? At all?"

"Not even a slight. Just as good as this," he said, lightly stroking the other's erect cock. "I told you, Eren, Erwin doesn't delight in pain, and nor do I. If something hurts, you only need to say, and it will be fixed."

"It doesn't even hurt a little?"

"Non. Not even the smallest amount."

"N-Not even when he, um-?"

"Taking Erwin's cock is one of the joys of my life. Care to help me show him what I mean, mon cherie?"

"An honor and a pleasure, Levi," the king replied, and withdrew the digits. Eren's eyes were on him still, but minus the judgmental undertone. He believed Levi. Erwin was glad they'd bonded so quickly, but it still stung that he himself didn't have that same trust. Well, trust was earned. Erwin was just as gentle as Levi- time to prove it.

He guided his thick, nearly dripping member to his partner's backside, rubbing against his entrance a couple times before sheathing himself inside. Levi called out, Levi always called out, and Eren panicked. "Are you okay?!"

"I am fine, Clover. There is difference in crying in pain and crying in pleasure," the raven head informed him as steadily as he could.

"He… didn't. Screaming for him to stop and he said I loved it cause I was h-hard…"

"The body doesn't care, the mind does. My mind trusts and loves Erwin. I'm hard because I enjoy him inside me. Know that, Clover, feel it. This now and what you've known are not the same," he gasped, kissing the other's cheek before venturing lower on the brunet's body. The youngest of them still had his clothes on, but that didn't stop him. He could still nuzzle against the brunet, and had already been given consent to free that tent between his legs.

Levi pulled the fabric down with his teeth, gave the length a long lick- then Erwin thrust inside him again. Levi called out again. Again and again, each time Erwin moved so slowly to sheathe that giant cock inside himself and brush against that wonderful spot that sent his mind to the clouds and body to his lover's care.

Bleary sight told him Eren was doing as asked. Other than brightly flushed and still hard, he seemed to keep a rational mind, same as Erwin seemed to. Levi had never understood how anyone could think clearly with this kind of pleasure surging through them.

Eren didn't know that pleasure. Not yet. But he would.

"Mon Dieu, Erwin, more!" the raven head demanded- this pace was driving him mad.

"Well, I can't see through you," the king replied good-naturedly. "If you had your mouth around Eren, I didn't want to choke you.

"It isn't. If you ever finish me off, I can give that to him then."

Levi was provoking him. And Erwin continued to smile. "I see, there is a plan. I'd be happy to play my part in it," he said, moved faster, the ringing of Levi's voice through the room now a constant.

Eren watched them. Erwin was moving both fast and hard- but that was apparently how Levi liked it, egging his lover on like that. And before, Erwin was going slow right until Levi voiced a want for more.

Erwin didn't just take, he gave.

Wow.

Levi had grasped his arms around the green-eyed man's shoulders, head on his shoulder but tilted away so he didn't deafen the other. Eren ran his hands down the lithe, trembling form. "Do-Do you see, Clover? Do you u-understand?" he gasped, but them his mouth curled into a soundless shape when his lover thrust into him and stayed there, shuttering out his orgasm.

"It's good?" Eren dared ask again.

"Merveilleux, Tref- Clover. It's wonderful, Clover," he corrected himself.

"How are you gonna, um, since he…?"

"I wouldn't leave him in a state like this," Erwin replied, leaning and reaching forward. He curled the smaller body against his own, now kneeling, wrapped a large hand around his lover's drooling member.

"C-Clover," Levi gasped. "C-Come here. Mirror me."

Expression confused, the brunet did so, and once he was close enough, Levi opened the king's hand to encompass both their lengths. Eren gasped, hands lifting and lowering back to the mattress- he didn't seem to know what to do.

"All right, Clover?"

"I-I-Oh… Levi, it's good."

"It is," the breathy tone agreed. "But you're moaning the wrong name."

"Huh?" Eren was at the most attention he was currently capable of- and realized it was the larger man's hand making him feel so euphoric. "Er-Erwin," he happily sighed. "It's good."

"Glad to hear it," the king smiled.

Eren's breathing hitched when the ministrations sped up. Erwin stayed where he was, Levi's body flush against his own and his own hand around both their hot, stiff, and now officially leaking members. The raven head had completely surrendered to him, he always did quickly, and the younger man seemed well on his way. Levi was always glorious when he orgasmed; the king was very much looking forward to the sight their newest addition made.

It was only a few minutes before Erwin's wish was granted. Many flung back their head, he could feel Levi's neck arch against his own shoulder as he flew, but Eren's titled to the side, hot and red and flushed and mouth slightly open while those vibrant eyes fluttered, then closed, leaning back while he came.

The two kissed hungrily after, as if they hadn't just gotten satisfaction, as if they were old lovers who hadn't seen each other for a long period of time. Surprisingly enough, the action calmed as suddenly as it started, and nestled against each other.

Eren was looking at the blond a little strangely now as he washed off his hand, and Erwin was a little disappointed when he said, "Levi?"

"Mm?" the gray-eyed man answered against his shoulder.

"You said… Erwin's the only one you've been with?"

"Mm."

"So everything you know… is from him."

Levi snorted, and lifted his head. "Just put that together, did you, Clover?" he asked lightly.

"Hey!"

"I'm only kidding, Eren. Will you stay here with us tonight?"

Green eyes looked between them, uncertain at first, then a small smile lifted his lips. "Yeah. I want to."

"I'm glad to hear that," the older man replied, and Eren saw Eren note his own smile. "Let's get cleaned up and tucked in."

"Best plan ever."

Levi slipped himself in-between the other two men, and both he and the king were happy to note Eren didn't even twitch when the larger man laid an arm over them both; he curled against the raven head's chest and nodded off almost immediately. Erwin shared a goodnight kiss with his lover, and he laid his head against the back of the shorter's neck to nod off himself, optimistic about what the future held for the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, before Levi went to practice, Eren was reminded that Erwin had wanted to talk to him- by a messenger. Levi asked him if he remembered where he himself would be, and after being given a nod, the raven head gave his cheek a kiss and told him to be on his way.

The person sent was the same young woman that had gotten Levi on his own first day at the castle- she seemed nice enough, but didn't go out of her way to talk to him. Eren wasn't really in a chatty mood himself, nervous about what he was about to share with the king.

The woman lead him to a part of the castle he wasn't yet familiar with, but it was well-furnished, so he knew it had to be an important part. "His Highness is within," she said, and left him at a door that was flanked on either side by a guard.

Green eyes looked at the two armored men. "Um, is it okay if I…?"

"Did His Highness call for you?" one of them asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wait here." The guard went inside, and Eren looked at the other one for some clue as to what was happening. He got a chuckle. That was the opposite of helpful, and when the other returned, all he said was, "Wait here a moment," before taking his post again.

Eren exhaled deeply, leaning against the wall across from the door, wishing he could watch Levi and the others dance again. That had been nice. And if seemed like Hanji thought he himself might have that kind of grace in him too. Eren supposed it wouldn't hurt to try, and-

People were leaving the room. Important-looking people, well-dressed and looking at him like he was very, well, unimportant. But that wasn't so; he wouldn't be here if it was.

"You may go in now," the same knight told him.

"Oh. Thanks," the brunet replied, and walked in. The door was closed behind him.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Erwin's voice came, looking down at a table map of ships and blocks. "But this was the only time I could see you."

"It's okay."

"Now," Erwin said, still looking down at the table. "What were you talking about last night?"

"Oh, that… Nothing anyone can really… Well, I guess you did do something about it, even if you didn't mean to. Directly, anyway, um…"

The larger man looked up, expression patient, not irritated as he spoke, "Eren, I would love to know what you're talking about."

He wasn't sure how to explain something like this, so he just started talking, hoping he'd be understood. "That asshole wasn't exactly gentle. Killed someone, a good friend of mine. Made shit up so another was blamed. The three of us were always together… it wasn't that hard to believe. He had her killed for it. The lord has morals and the little prick wanted to show off for daddy."

"By killing two innocent people. What were their names?"

"Armin he hurt, Mikasa he blamed, and had me knocked unconscious so I stayed out of the way. When I woke up was the first time… it was my turn. He said the only reason he didn't kill me was because it would raise too much attention. His father is great to us, would notice if one of us went missing. But… maybe next time, he said. He said that every time. Maybe next time. He was a saint in front of his father, so-" Eren was cut off, strong, warm arms wrapping around him. He held fast to Erwin's clothes, then the man himself.

"Never again," the king promised. "Never, ever again."

"I-know. Levi said you'd have him sent away."

"Yes. I can't say where, but you do not have to worry about him escaping."

"Hard labor?"

Erwin's smile was unreadable. "That's what we call it, yes."

"You're kind of a scary guy, aren't you, Erwin?"

"I prefer 'protective.'"

Eren laughed. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

The larger man reached over to stroke the younger man's cheek with his thumb. "I think you would have great difficulty getting on my bad side."

"Cause I'm so pretty?"

"Because you're such a fresh wash of air in this old place. You breathe renewed life into everyone you speak to."

Erwin only had a few inches on him; Eren pushed himself up on his toes, hesitant at first, then to brush his lips against the other man's.

"Eren-"

"I want to. Not… all the way, but last night, it was… I liked it. If you have time."

"In that case, go to my room. Do you know your way? I'll be along in a minute."

Eren had a little smile. "I do. Okay," he replied, and reluctantly released his hold, walking from the room.

The king took a deep breath, centering himself. He knew he should at least let Levi know what was about to happen. He himself had made it clear…

But Levi could take anywhere from five minutes to a half hour to find. And Eren in an open and willing state of mind was on his way to his room. He fought hard to find middle ground.

He could head up himself, but still send for Levi. By the time he arrived… Yes. Then if the raven head was going to get mad, he'd be quickly subdued. Perfect.

Eren was stretched out on the bed like a playful kitten, still fully clothed. Not Levi's level of playful, no, there was still desire in his vibrant eyes, yes, but a desire to make him want it, to be both gentle and passionate- exactly where Erwin excelled. "To think I kept such beauty waiting. I'm ashamed," the newcomer spoke, sitting beside the younger man and laid his palm against his cheek again.

The brunet nuzzled into the touch, already starting to squirm. Given his past experience, Erwin would place that more in anxiety than anticipation.

"Calm, Eren; I'm not going to hurt you, and you can tell me at any time to stop. I won't be upset, I swear."

The younger man nodded, and most of his body stilled. His fingers still fiddled together.

Erwin moved his hand down Eren's cheek and neck, ghosting his clothed chest and down his arm to his fingers. Keeping his touch gentle, he grasped one of those twitchy hands and brought it to his mouth, pressing the digits to his lips.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, and let his tongue run up the lengths. A tiny noise rose up in the brunet's throat, bright eyes focused on the older man.

Erwin's mouth worked down the other's palm to his wrist, nipping the flesh. Eren gasped, and the king was briefly gifted with a more positive writhe.

Getting such a good response, he sucked at the skin. Eren moaned, but quickly covered his mouth. "Oh, no; don't do that," the larger man asked. "Let me hear you, Eren." He rubbed his tongue against the sensitive area, and Eren reacted more openly- moaning, writhing, penis hardening in his pants… The king kept at the ministrations until the skin pink and Eren pliant. It was then that he worked his way down his arm, achingly slow. Once reaching his sleeve, Erwin lifted his head to move his mouth over the younger man's neck, making him cry out all the louder.

Erwin dared to let his hand drift lower, settling on the other's stomach. Eren didn't seem to mind- it crept under his shirt.

"Might I help you out of this?" Hazy nod, and once free of the garment, began helping the king with his own excessive clothing. Stripped of fabric obstacles, Erwin climbed on the bed, hovering over the other man and latching unto his neck. Eren's moans were becoming whimpers, legs hooking the larger man's waist, their hot lengths rubbing against each other- the younger man's pants weren't off, but that hot member was peeking out of the hem. Another good thing. If those pants came off, Erwin knew he'd end up trying to convince Eren into something Levi would try and kill him for- his lover really gave his self-control too much credit. If he had half of what Levi thought he did, Levi never would have been in his room to begin with. "You really do feel good," the brunet's pained voice came now. "Warm… I like you near me too."

"Too?"

"Levi too."

"Of course. How could I forget your little display by the river, and who knows what else?" As he spoke, one of his hands glided down the tanned body. "You seemed to like this as well."

Before Eren could ask, he gripped both their lengths together, thrusting the hardened flash together. The other's voice reached a new high; one hand grabbing at the blankets, the other hooking his partner's neck. Erwin worked them harder.

Eren was wrecked. Sounds that rivaled even Levi's unbridled demands filled the room, back arching, fingernails digging in such unconstrained passion. Erwin stroked harder, faster, they were both bucking into his hand, so close…

The younger man spilled onto himself, and at that unrestrained sight, the king right after.

Eren didn't seem to care he was sweaty and covered in cum, only focused on the afterglow he enjoyed.

"Well now," a familiar voice came. "This is interesting."

"Levi," Erwin said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I imagine not; I could hear Eren down the hall," the raven head replied, making his friend flush. "No reason to be ashamed, Eren," he added to him. "I was getting hard just walking down here, listening to those lust-drunk cries. Now, how did this happen, exactly? Who initiated?"

"I-I did," the youngest of them spoke up. "I- I just wanted to feel… last night, um, again. Except, now you're here… maybe more?"

Levi's head nodded once. "All right. So you think your body can take a little more, Eren?"

His nods were more vigorous. Erwin moved off to sit beside him, still on the mattress while Levi took his place- and undressed on the way over.

"Oh, look at you. So much anticipation, already covered in a couple loads… You look amazing, Eren." The brunet whimpered, member twitching to hardness again. "Lift up your legs for me."

Eren did, and Levi hooked them over his shoulders after coating his fingers in the still-warm cum. He reached down then, circling the other's entrance with the wetness. "Mm, that feels really good," the younger man purred.

"Excellent," the older man said, feeling the blond's gaze fixed on them. The king was wordless, but not uninterested. "How do you feel about this?" he asked, sliding a finger inside him.

He made a face. "Weird."

"It can be strange at first," Levi agreed. "I need to go slow with you though, so will you trust me that it'll feel good in a minute or so?"

Eren nodded.

"Thank you." If this was his first time that wasn't with a broomstick or who knew what else, Levi was going to be sure not to inflict an ounce of pain on the younger man. He waited until Eren was purring again, and slipped a second finger in. He was about to ask if it was all right, but the younger man groaned at the touch, eyes even peering open to take in the visual of the experience. It was almost too tempting to just take him, but Levi willed himself to control, sliding the digits in deeper, looking for-

"Ah!" Eren gasped. "W-What was that?!"

"A happy little sweet spot that makes the whole thing that much better," came the reply before hitting it again.

The other man grasped the sheets, the grip his legs had tightened. And those beautiful moans. Eren was not shy about vocalizing how he was feeling, and that drove Levi further. He found the spot again, this time staying pressed against it. His partner's voice rang out even more loudly than before, even thrust back against them, cock twitching, a bead of precum sliding down the front… he was ready.

"Erwin, would you hand me the lubricant?" Levi asked. He wasn't sticking his own throbbing member into that mess of probably chilled cum, not that Eren seemed to care either way. It was in his hand immediately, and a glance told him why- Erwin's own erect cock shone with it, stroking himself to the display.

There was a knock on the door. "Sire, I apologize, but your presence is requested-"

"Ten minutes, Gunther," the king called back. "Ten minutes."

There was a poorly-concealed chuckle on the other side of the door, but the voice replied, "Yes, Sire."

Levi was unfazed by the interruption, it happened sometimes, especially if they tried playing during the day, kept slicking himself and was quick to smother any embarrassment in the brunet. "Eren, look here," he said, guiding the limbs around his neck to his waist. "I'm gonna put it in now, all right?"

Eren, still a little spooked, did nod.

Levi thumbed his entrance with light pressure, then guided his cock inside the younger man, watching him carefully. But the other showed no negative signs, moans loud and unabashed as the raven head's penis sheathed inside him. "Yes, yes, that's it, more," he chanted. "Want it, want it…"

Levi leaned up, the two met for a kiss, and he started moving.

Eren was very nearly screaming, back arched and thrusting back, legs tight around his lover's waist, pulling at the sheets and completely gone from any rational thought; the only words on his lips 'yes' and 'more.'

Levi clung on as long as he could, but with such a frantic sight and tight ass, was shooting inside him long before he wanted to. And while he could keep going… "Eren," he said, calling the younger man back to reason. "I just came. You haven't- Erwin hasn't either. Do you want to try taking him?"

Nods.

"All right," he replied, backing away so the blond could come back to hover over their willing third. A whimper had left him when Levi had, but his eyes lit up again when he saw the larger man.

"I would think you plenty stretched at this point," he said, and pushed himself inside.

Eren did take a moment to adjust to the new length, legs shaking in dismay at the delay, but soon urged him to move as well.

Erwin started slow, not picking up until the brunet started chanting those words again. He was getting close fast. "Touch yourself, Eren," he asked, and, inhibition long gone, one of his hands released the sheets and gripped himself in time with the thrusts.

Erwin came as the other shot on himself again, his own cum dripping out as he softened. He leaned down to kiss the younger man full and deep. "Thank you for that, Eren," he said then, and giving Levi a kiss of the same, added, "And thank you, Levi."

Before the raven head could reply, Eren breathed, "I should be thanking you guys. I didn't know… it's possible to feel… this wonderful."

The knocking came again. "Sire?"

"Yes, yes, just a moment," the king called back. "Levi, help me sort this clothing, will you?"

"Get yourself cleaned off first," the shorter man said with a nod to the hand washing basin.

"Eren needs that more than either of us, but I see your point."

"I sent for some more water- warm, if possible," the guard's voice added.

"Thank you, Gunther."

"Then I'll just get you going," Levi said, rinsing off compromised areas and forcing clothes on the king.

"You are too kind, Levi, thank you."

"Shut up and put this on," the other sighed. "And stop yelling to Gunther; you'll wake Eren."

Erwin looked over to his bed. The youngest of them was passed out in a cocoon of pillows and blankets. That was adorable. "You'll take care of the two of you?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you. If he wakes, try to keep him here; if my visitor is who I think he is, I'd rather they didn't cross paths."

"The desperate daddy that sent him?"

"Indeed."

"I'll tie him down if I have to," the steel-eyed man promised, straightening the last of the larger man's clothes.

"Hopefully it won't come to that, but thank you."

"It's what I do," was the reply before accepting a kiss from the other, and Erwin went begrudgingly with Gunther to his office.

His visitor was exactly who he'd thought. "Lord Everett," he aid, gesturing for the man to have a seat while he took his own. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Forgive my intrusion on your time, Sire," the other man replied. "I only wanted to inquire as to whether you had received my gift."

"If you mean Eren, he arrived here safely, yes. It's been a very long time since I've seen so much spirit in a single person."

"He is to Your Highness' liking, then?"

Erwin could see the man praising himself for the good choice. "I enjoy his company very much, but as I told you initially, no gesture would change my mind if your son was found guilty, and he was. It was your choice to send Eren anyway."

The lord was fighting to keep up a pleasant façade; the king could see the other's twitch. "Could I ask his return? It would be mourn-some to lose such a hard worker."

"Yet you gave him up so easily."

"I was hoping to save my son's life! Your Highness, as a parent yourself, surely you understand."

"Sacrificing one life for another? I can't say I do."

"I didn't offer Eren's life!"

"You offered what remained. He was not happy when he arrived here. You know, Lord Everett, he was under the impression you, at least, cared for him as a parent would. You wounded him deeply sending him off, especially without his knowledge or permission. People tend not to react well when you treat them as less than they are."

"So you will keep him against his will?"

"He's already become attached to someone here; I do not have it in me to separate them. If I can find a volunteer from those who work the fields here, I will send them to you. And I think that's very generous. Will that be all, Lord Everett?"

The other man's lips were a thin line. That wasn't all, far from, but he couldn't argue the point any more. He knew Erwin was right. "May I see my son before he's sent out to labor?"

"Yes. Nile will take you down to the dungeons," the king said, signaling the guard. "He is to be sent out in the morning."

"…Thank you, Your Highness."

He allowed himself a deep breath after his visitor left. Not only was time with Levi and Eren cut short, but now he had even more work to attend to, people to see, problems to solve… He hoped those two realized how good they had it.

Levi did, that much he did know. That man relished the lack of responsibility he enjoyed now, and as far as Erwin knew, loved his life now.

The blond thought of Eren's sleeping face. Maybe he wasn't there yet, but if not, seemed to be getting there fast.

Lucky little things.

* * *

When Eren woke, it was dark. And warm. From the moon shining its soft light in through the window, he found himself snuggled in between his lovers, the incredible warmth he felt being nuzzled under Levi's chin and against Erwin's chest under a thick wrap of blankets. Too thick. Getting hot, and now that he was awake, a tight coil in his abdomen was demanding release. But getting up without waking either of them… He had to try, or they were going to wake to something much worse.

Moving slowly and carefully, he eased the arms that crossed him aside (realizing he was also dry and clean), inching over the heavy blanket and crawling off the bed.

"Impressive, Clover," Levi's soft voice snickered.

"Sorry, I just really have to-"

"Pot over there. Dump it out the window when you're done."

"Right in front of-?"

"Erwin's out cold and I couldn't possibly care less. If you want to try and make it down two halls-" He stopped to chuckle at the sound of the other relieving himself.

"I kinda wanna go outside," Eren said when he was done, and did as requested. "That's okay, right?"

"Not alone," the other man said. "Creepers are out this time of night. Time in the river does sound nice. Not as cold tonight as we thought," he said, sitting up and stretching.

Be it the movement or the talking, Erwin started to stir. "What are you two up to?" he asked, not fully awake.

"A swim, I think," the raven head replied, a look to the other, who agreed. "Care to join us?"

"I'm fine here. You two have fun. Bring Jean. I don't care how much he sulks."

"Yay," Eren snickered. "Daddy says we can go play."

Levi scoffed, walking to the door. "Come on, Clover. Come on, Jean," he added to one of the knights outside the door. "Clover and I are going for a swim."

The man made an annoyed sound.

"Jean," Erwin's warning tone came from the bed.

"Don't worry, Sire, I will stay with them," the knight said. "I'll send someone else this way," he added to his companion still guarding, who nodded. "Come on then," he sighed, and walked out with the two.

The moon was even brighter outside, the water cool on hot skin while the two submerged themselves. Crickets were out and many other bugs, but leaving the late-night bathers alone for the time being.

Jean assured them that while he'd stay nearby, he had no desire to watch them bathe, and to give him a call when they were ready to go back.

"Why does Jean have to go with us? It seemed like even you think you have to go with me. This is the castle; how could it not be safe?"

"There are assholes everywhere, Eren," Levi replied only, and it was such a deadpanned tone that the other decided on another topic for conversation.

"Why do you call me 'Clover?'" Eren asked suddenly. "Is it just because of my eyes?"

"Yes and no," Levi admitted, laying in the lapping waves the other created swimming, leaning on an elbow. "It is because they're green, but a green in particular- the remind me of a clover field by my family's house that I spent as much time as I could in." A little smile set on his lips. As he continued to speak, Eren could see his thoughts drift to the place. "Out the back door, through the clusters of trees and there it was, spanning as far as could be seen."

"Wow," the other muttered, both awed and humbled. "To think you gave me a nickname like that from the start."

"It just tumbled out at first. It wasn't until later that I realized why."

Eren glided back to the shore where the older man lay. "I think I was meant to be here," he said.

Levi smiled, stroking his cheek. "I don't know, but I'm glad you are. Erwin was right. He usually is." He sat up completely. "Ready to go back in?"

"It is getting chilly," the other agreed. "And we don't want Erwin getting cold."

Levi laughed. "We certainly do not."

* * *

The next afternoon, Levi started Eren on memorizing the alphabet. "That's a lot of letters," the younger man mumbled at the sight of the carefully-written text.

"It's capitals and lower-case," the other replied.

"What? It should all be the same."

"You're being overdramatic, Eren, this is not that bad. I'll go through them with you this first time, and see if you can figure out which spell your name."

"I can spell my name, I just can't spell or read anything else."

"My name, then. And Erwin's."

The brunet sighed, but agreed.

"Keep up that attitude, and I'll have you learn French too. If you think English is hard, you haven't seen anything yet."

"It can't be that bad."

"Famous last words, Clover."

How they ended up in the king's room was something of a blur- they'd run out of paper, Levi remembered there was more in a drawer there, and was very glad he'd decided not to bother Erwin at his office when Eren stretched out on the bed. "Tired of studying, are we?"

"Breaks are important. You can't just be all work and no play."

"Oh no?" the older man asked, walking further to stand against the edge of the bed, between the other's outstretched legs.

"You can't forget fun, Levi."

"Why don't you remind me?"

Eren sat back up and nuzzled his head under the older man's shirt, kissing the pale flesh there. Levi pulled the garment up over his head, watching that eager mouth lick and nip at his skin.

"You learn quickly," he praised.

"And from the best," the younger man's heated tone informed him, pulling him down for a proper kiss. They were immediately rolling around on the covers, showering each other in kisses and touches, relishing the taste and warmth of one another.

Until Eren sat up, remembering. "Don't you have practice this afternoon?"

The other chuckled, bringing the brunet back to him. "I'm sure they'll be happy to have a break from my sparkling personality. Right now, I'd rather be with you.

"Sure you won't get in trouble?"

"I'm sure. I know everything I need to more than well enough; it's acceptable to miss a practice now and then if that's so."

"Oh, yeah? You know everything?"

"I never claimed to know everything, but I know enough. Like a few fun toys in the drawer with the lubrication. Like a ring that will fit perfectly around you so you can't come until I decide."

The smile disappeared; his features scrunched.

"No? It makes the actual orgasm a million times more pleasurable."

Eren shook his head, then let it rest to the side, looking away from the older man. A fringe of gold caught his attention. Wow. Never seen one like that before.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Levi added, worry at the edges of his tone.

"You didn't. I was a-actually thinking about something I would l-like."

"Tell me. It's yours."

"The… mirror."

Gray eyes looked between the gold-rimmed surface back to his lover, intrigued. "You'd like to watch?"

"I think so," he admitted, red burning his cheeks. "I-Is that-?"

"Don't be embarrassed; I want to know everything about you. I'll turn the mirror towards us," Levi told him, a soft kiss to his lips before he rose, walking smooth steps across the floor and turning the large frame in a single movement. "Look, Eren; lust has painted you already," he continued, and emerald eyes moved from the man to his reflection.

He hadn't lied. The younger man found his gaze flushed, heated and hazy. This was the look Levi liked so much. He had to say, he thought it looked better on the raven head- especially sauntering back over to the bed like that.

Levi slid in behind the brunet, letting the other's body relax in his arms. "Why are you closing your eyes, Eren? You said you wanted to watch. Watch."

So Eren watched. He watched Levi's hands roam his body, watched and felt every move that was made. It was overwhelming. He leaned back against the raven head, and the air nearly left his lungs completely when a hand of those long fingers began stroking his drooling cock.

Eren's voice echoed through the room. He bucked into the touch, pleading, "More, Levi, more, more, please."

The shorter man didn't reply with words, increasing his efforts, stroking harder and faster and sucking on his partner's neck.

"Levi, Levi, oh, God, yes, I-Oh!" The brunet choked on a gasp while his streams sparked into the air to the blankets, the older man stroking him until the tanned body began to shudder.

"Did you see yourself, Clover? How beautiful and delicious you are?" Levi's heated voice demanded.

"I wanna watch you inside me. Can I?"

"Of course, Eren. Get up on your hands and knees for me."

"Okay," the younger man breathed, begrudgingly breaking away from the shorter body. The position was a little embarrassing, but there was no judgment in that dark gaze, only appreciation. And all self-consciousness was forgotten the second Eren felt two slicked fingers slide inside him. He groaned and thrust back on them, the top half of his body flat against the bed, hazy gaze on the reflection of his partner's ministrations. "L-Levi… want you…"

"I've only just started stretching you; maybe a little more?"

"Want you, want you…"

"Oh, I believe that, Eren, but give me just a few moments longer."

The green-eyed man could only moan and writhe under the skillful touch, the raven head's other hand grabbed the tanned ass in front of himself an squeezed- Eren bucked and melted against the digits curling around that wonderful spot. "Levi, please!"

"Yes, definitely now," the other purred. His fingers pushed the muscle open again, but this time, slid himself in between them. Eren called out and arched into the touch, basking in it. "Don't forget to watch," his partner chided, giving a tanned cheek a light slap. Immediately, he realized that might've been a bad call, but the other man showed no anxiety. Good.

"God, Levi, move."

Those emeralds were giving all the focus they had left to the reflection, and he couldn't help a smile. He started to move. Slowly, though, no force. "You like seeing me slide in and out of you, Clover?"

"Y-Yes, oh, more, Levi!"

The raven head picked up his pace, drove harder and faster. His partner came with a loud cry, then edged him on, "Come on, Levi, fill me, fill me, yes!" Eren called out again as if he'd been the one to orgasm again, his lover's cum spilling from inside him. "So much," he muttered appreciatively after Levi helped him turn to his back. "Wish Erwin could see."

"If he could, he'd be adding to it."

"Fine with me. I could totally go another round with both of you."

Levi chuckled, deciding not to ask how old the brunet was. Not for now. The risk of spoiling the moment was too high; Clover no doubt thought both the king and himself were younger than they actually were. "He seems taken with you as well, Eren; I'm sure he would love a night alone with you."

"A-Alone?"

"Why do you look so scared?" Levi chuckled. "I can't be your security blanket forever, Eren."

"I know, but, it doesn't seem right to leave you out. I mean, you're just gonna loan me your lover?"

"I don't own him, Eren, and it's only in appearance that he owns us. If you're not comfortable with it, the conversation ends now."

"It's… not that," the other admitted, gaze straying around the room, rubbing his arm. "I just- it's like I'm going behind your back."

Levi smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "It's fine because it's you," he spoke. "I wouldn't let just anyone sleep with mon cherie."

"…Aren't I kind of on your territory here?"

"You're trampling all over my territory, but I'm letting you." He sat down next to the younger man. "If you think what you saw the other night is how we are all the time, it's not. We started off slow, and worked up to that. And if that isn't something you want, want to keep it gentle, there's nothing wrong with that either. Our first night- I've never told you about that, have I?"

"Just that it was apparently life-changing and pissed off your family."

"Yes, I'm very much disowned. But to kinder things. I never understood why people had to be paired off to breed or why gender should even be a factor when finding a significant other. I was smart enough to keep those opinions to myself, but Erwin saw through to them. Or he saw someone he wanted and was going to do what he had to in order to find out if I was interested. I may have been engaged at the time."

Eren's jaw drooped.

"Arranged, and I wasn't really interested. Not for a lack of trying. Kind of felt bad." He turned, straddling the younger man's legs and loosely looping his arms around his shoulders. "The whole thing was so messed up, but so worth it."

"S-So what happened, that first night?" Eren asked, hands hugging the raven head's hips.

"Something I'm not sure I can put into words. He did ask me up to his chambers, but I never expected…"

"Expected what?" the other man persisted, eyes bright for more information when the older of them trailed.

Levi smiled, hands running down the younger man's jaw and neck. "To be touched, in so many ways." Thumb brushed his lips. "To be wanted. Cared for." Leaned in close. "Loved." He sat back, smirking at Eren's disappointed attempt for a kiss. "Erwin and I… we had been… suggestive to each other most of the night, the invitation didn't really surprise me. What came after… the touches, the passion, the promise to keep me and keep me safe…" Levi was flushed and breathing heavy at the memories, unconsciously thrusting against Eren. "That was unexpected, unforgettable, and un-dismissible."

The brunet latched unto his throat, unable to only watch the other man's passion any longer.

"Eren…" he purred, melting against the younger man's body. Their mouths connected, tongues battled, granting the connection they both needed and the ability to bring each other back to the present. They remained in each other's grasp when the kiss broke, foreheads still touching.

"I went to Isabel. She deserved to know first. She had me good and cussed out before breakfast, ran to my parents, and my father gave me the severest verbal lashing… part of me is surprised he didn't hit me. Maybe he already saw me as the king's property."

"You don't have to finish," Eren told him, seeing the pain of the memories reflected in those silver eyes.

"I'll just say it went downhill from there," the older man sighed, sitting back on the other's knees. "You don't need to hear that kind of language, even second-hand."

"Erwin's so important to you."

"Yes. I never would have thought myself one to take a leap like that, but it was the only path that felt right to take. Even now, I don't regret it."

Eren believed that, but it hurt seeing Levi so depressed. "Want to go take a bath?" he asked; those usually cheered his partner.

His interest did peak. "You're not gonna get all embarrassed when we get there, are you?"

"You can take me in the shallow water if you like."

Levi groaned his approval, adding, "Erwin is important to me, but Eren, you're important to me too. Don't forget that."

His silver eyes were so intense. The brunet couldn't look away. "I won't," he promised. "Bath time?"

"Making-people-uncomfortable time, but your way is easier to say."

Eren laughed, and gave Levi a kiss.

* * *

Eren did his best not to let his self-consciousness get the better of himself. There were a few people about, enjoying the sun and warm water, and fortunate or not, the two of them were pretty much ignored.

Pretty much.

"Oh, look Davis; the king gifted his whore with one of his very own."

Eren looked questioningly at Levi as the two men laughed. "You know I'm not exactly popular," his lover reminded him, holding the younger man's form tighter against himself.

"But you're only sleeping with Erwin. How's that whore-ish?"

Levi chuckled. "You are so adorable I can barely stand it."

"Why aren't you two bathing with the rest of the servants?" the newcomer asked again. "We don't want your muck on us."

"Because I can bathe wherever I see fit to. You know that. I'm not moving; actually, I'm thinking about giving everyone a show. How do you feel about that, Eren?"

"I gave you permission earlier, didn't I?" the other quickly returned.

"That you did," the gray-eyed man smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do all the work. You just lie back against me. It's been a long day; wouldn't you like some relief?" he asked, wet fingers ghosting his skin. The brunet couldn't bite back the moan the sensations formed.

"That is disgusting! To do it at all is bad enough, but out here where everyone can see? The queen will hear about this!" the man yelled, and stalked off, his companion close behind.

Eren took note of Levi's bored expression. "Will we get in trouble-?"

"As long as it was consensual, I could bend you over that big rock there and reports of it would only make Her Majesty laugh."

"Oh. Good. She seems really easy-going."

"She just knows what's worth her time and what isn't."

"Good to know." Eren chuckled, body still in his lover's grasp. "Levi." The older man pulled him close again in the cool water, nuzzling against his throat. "You're not actually going to try something out here, are you?"

"Just holding you. For now."

The brunet scoffed, but leaned back, enjoying the warm sun and familiar touch.

* * *

Once they were done making the masses uncomfortable, they walked back up to Levi's room (Eren didn't plan on spending too much time in his own), curling up on the bed while the older man read to him. Eren was supposed to be paying attention to the words and the sounds they made, but Levi's voice was so soothing to listen to, he found himself nodding off.

Until that same voice was trying to wake him up. "There you are," the raven head said when those emeralds opened. "I was just summoned to Erwin; do you want to stay here?"

"I'm… sleepy."

Levi chuckled, endeared by the sight. "All right then," he said, giving the other's forehead a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Uh-huh."

When Eren woke again, it was dark, he was alone, and had no coherent memory of the short conversation. But once his foggy brain cleared, he put together the most likely reason for Levi's absence. He thought about going outside for a walk and/or swim, but the raven head had said it wasn't safe alone. It still didn't make sense, but if nothing else, he did have to go relieve himself, and that was just down the hall.

Opening the door, he found he wasn't as alone as he'd thought. A knight stood just outside, the same knight, Eren quickly realized, that Levi had been escorting them the night before. "Uh, hi. Jean, right?"

"Yeah," the bored tone replied. "His Highness was concerned you'd be disorientated if you woke during the night. You seem fine."

"Y-Yeah. Levi's with Erwin?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I really have to pee. One sec."

Jean snorted, but gave a nod, and Eren ran down the sparsely-lit hall. When the brunet returned, he asked, "Did you want to join His Highness and Levi?"

"If… I'm not bothering them."

"I doubt either of them would mind your company."

"Yeah, but they're probably sleeping and I'm so not tired. So I probably shouldn't. If, uh, that's okay," he added to the other's poorly-hidden disappointment.

"He just gets twitchy when the person he's guarding isn't Erwin," Levi's drawl came.

"I'm surprised you aren't still with him," Eren told him.

"I wasn't sleeping very well. Neither of us are. I just came to see if you were awake; it didn't seem likely you'd sleep through the night."

"No, I'm pretty wide awake now. Guess I screwed myself a little, huh?" he replied, following the other when he beckoned him forward, Jean right behind them.

"Well," Levi said, taking the younger man's hand. "As that is my fault, I should take responsibility."

"B-But you've been with Erwin-"

"It's fine, Eren. Neither I nor Erwin sleeps very much, and we enjoy having you around. Even if it's just to nap together. And I doubt you've played chess in your life and that's just tragic."

Eren laughed. "No, I don't know what that is."

"Erwin and I have been playing most of the night; we'd be happy to give you an introduction. And I'm pretty sure he's just staying up because I can't sleep and doesn't want me to get lonely again. Once I figured that out, I decided to see if you were awake."

"Then I'm glad I am. I'm not going to complain about getting to spend more time with either of you."

"Aren't you sweet."

There was a light still burning in Erwin's room, Eren found as he entered, the man himself seated in his robe at a small table. There was a chair on either side of it, and a small board with many small stone… pieces on it. "Ah, so Levi was correct," he said at the sight of his lovers. "Unless he actually woke you up after going through so much trouble to let you sleep."

"I'd been awake a little while," Eren told him. "Still surprised you two are, though."

"An irritating case of insomnia."

"Liar," Levi accused. "You refuse to sleep because I have the irritating insomnia. But I brought Eren, he can keep me company and your royal ass can get some sleep."

"You just want to keep him for yourself."

Gray eyes rolled. "Oh, no, he's on to me," came the drawl. "Go lay down at least- I get blamed when you're drowsy, you know."

"Well, we can't have that," Erwin chuckled, and gave each of the others' foreheads a kiss before heading to his giant bed and removing his robe and slippers.

"Don't give him attention, Eren," the raven head stated, seeing the younger man watching the king. "That'll only encourage him."

"Sorry," he smiled, and took a seat at the table the other appeared to be setting up. The black pieces all on one side, the matching white on his own. "These are so cool," was the add, picking up one of the ones with an animal head.

"That's a knight."

"Looks like a horse."

"It does look like a horse, but it's called a knight."

"That's weird. What're the others?"

Levi pointed to each one as he explained, "Pawn. Rook. Bishop. Queen. King. You win when you corner your opponent's king."

"Okay. How do I do that?"

The two were up until the sun started to lighten the sky, then it was decided Levi needed to try to sleep, and pulled Eren along with him.

* * *

Erwin smiled when he was woken and saw the two curled up together, and gave them each a kiss before starting his day.

While any and all noise the king's rising brought didn't wake either of his lovers, there was a small sound the roused Levi a couple hours later.

A whimper. Repeated whimpers. Eren was curled against the older man's back, whimpering, nuzzling- and thrusting. That was no nightmare.

"Something I can do for you, Eren?" he asked, but the other didn't respond, still involved with whatever images were dancing through his mind.

That did nothing to deter Levi. He welcomed every touch his lover gave him, even gone to his own little world, but made a firm note to ask about it later.

Now, a slight shift for a small bottle in the nearby dresser made the younger man whimper again, this time at the loss of body contact. "Easy, Clover, I'm right here," he assured the other, and at that point, those emeralds opened-and a blush like fire streaked across his face at the position they were in. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Clover; I was going to let you go as far as you liked; I must say though, I am very glad to see you conscious for the experience."

"Y-You mean me- in you?"

"Mm. I'm very much looking forward to it."

"I-I don't know how."

"You've gotten a few demonstrations, have some good instincts yourself, and I'll guide you where needed; surely you know that by now."

"Y-Yeah. Just don't… want to… disappoint you."

"Oh, Clover; never."

"I dunno- you looked pretty ticked at how much I stunk at sucking dick."

"That requires skill. This too, but not nearly as much. Come now; tell me what you were dreaming of that lead to this."

"Sp-Specifically?!" the younger man squeaked.

"Only as specific as you want to be," his lover purred in his ear. "But I listen to whatever you do tell me."

Eren hummed, the other's mouth working down his throat. "Y-You and Erwin," he muttered, leaning into the touch. "Your hands… both your hands… everywhere… y-you were…" He trailed off the groan when the other nipped at his earlobe. "In-Inside me… Ah, you kept getting that good spot over and over…"

Levi's voice was a whisper on the air. "And Erwin?"

"I-I don't think I should say…"

"If you were inside him, I doubt you'd find him objecting."

"N-No… he was… sucking on me."

"Oh, we need to share this little fantasy with him; nobody likes the taste of a hard cock more than Erwin. Except maybe me," the older man informed the other.

"O-Oh."

"For now though, would you like to take or be taken?"

"C-Can I feel you? Like that? You said you were looking forward to it," the brunet dared, feeling his skin burn.

"Eren, when it comes to myself, you can have whatever you want."

Eren whined, this time in humility, longing. Hands trembling, he took the bottle from Levi, an slicked his uncertain fingers in the contents. The other eagerly rid himself of his clothes, promptly pulling on his partner's just before those fingers slid down his back and against his entrance. He gasped at the contact, encouraging the other further.

"Go on, Eren; you know what to do," Levi urged him.

Biting his lip, Eren pressed against the muscle, encouraged by the pleasure the other man voiced.

"J-Just like that. D-Deeper, mm. Hook your fi-fing- Yes! There!"

Once found, Eren didn't leave the spot, rubbing and sucking on the side of his lover's shaft as he writhed and cried out. Higher, louder, and-

Levi's cock shot streams into the air, against his chest and stomach, screaming to the heavens.

"A-Are you okay?" Eren asked at the other's heaving breath.

Levi nodded, but added once he could, "Hit that spot too much and the fun ends before you want it to."

"Does… that mean you don't still-?"

"Oh, I do. I just need a minute- which I will gladly spend sucking you."

"Real-oh!" Eren was reduced to a moaning mess before the second passed, now the one filling the room with his voice. He slumped forward, gripping raven strands while the other swallowed around him. "L-Levi, not gonna… last- Ah!"

The other only increased his efforts, the pads of his fingers bruising narrow hips. Eren's cries became strangled gasps as he shot and spasmed down his lover's throat.

"Wow," the brunet said once he'd recovered his breathing. "I don't think I can have sex after that."

"So you say, but I bet you still respond to my touch," Levi purred, trailing his knuckle down the younger man's thigh.

Eren shivered, groaning contently. "It feels good, but I… dunno if I can again…"

"You give yourself too little credit, Clover. I'm sure you have one more, yes?"

"You're… welcome to try…"

"Then I will try," the mischievous tone returned, then turned attention to his lover's thigh again, nipping at the hot flesh. Eren continued his pleased noises, so Levi continued his actions, pleased himself to note his partner's shaft was stiff again. His fingers ghosted the hard flesh and sent shudders through the younger man's body. "How are you feeling, Clover?"

"Good…"

"I thought as much." Levi lifted himself to hover over his lover, hands running up the other's side and engaging him in a long, full kiss. He broke away slowly, smoothing his thumb over the younger man's lower lip before reaching down to press Eren's delicious shaft inside himself.

Eren screamed, but not from any sort of pain. "That's so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Let me help you feel even better."

"B-Better?"

Levi started to move. So slow at first, building to harsh thrusts that had both their voices rising. He moaned and writhed, but still had enough presence of mind to wrap a hand around the older man's dripping cock, sending him over the edge shortly before he himself joined him in the euphoric state.

Eren hummed contently, playing with raven strands resting on his chest, not at all bothered by the weight of his lover's lithe form. "Thank you."

Levi shifted to look at him. "Of course, Clover. I wouldn't give you anything less that my very best." He reached a hand out, this time to lay the back of his palm against his lover's cheek. "You deserve no less."

Eren leaned into the touch, kissing the appendage. "You too. You deserve everything."

"Then it's good that I have everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the other smiled. "It is. But I think I do too."

The raven head leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. "That, Clover, is very good to hear."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren noticed, as the day went on, that Levi was doing whatever he could to bring up Erwin in a conversation- sometimes completely sidelining what was being talked about to mention something about the king.

"Fine! I'll go see him on my own!" the brunet finally snapped in exasperation. Given that they were at dinner and therefore with many others, it wasn't the best timing, but Levi smiled smugly all the same.

"Wow," Ymir said after the surprise at the outburst died down. "Levi, are you actually pushing someone else to sleep with Erwin? Usually you're the Cerberus at his door."

"What's a Cerberus?" Eren asked before the raven head could retort.

"Simply put, part of an old story people used to believe," his lover told him. "Cerberus was the giant three-headed dog that guarded the underworld."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds right."

The others laughed. "You're so sweet, Clover."

"I only meant you're loyal and protective, like dogs are. I can't imagine the level of a three-headed dog would have; it was supposed to be a compliment."

Levi smiled, and gave his cheek a kiss, then went back to his meal.

And about two hours later, Eren found himself shooed into the king's quarters, his raven-haired lover giving him another kiss before leaving, the guards on either side of the door chuckling at his alleged plight. Eren glared at them and shut the door.

Erwin wasn't in the room yet. He peeked his head back out to Jean, the only one of the two men he knew. "He's not here."

"His Highness is in the bath; he should be along shortly," the knight replied.

The other drooped a little, and slunk back into the room. He plopped on the almost unbearably-soft mattress, hugging a pillow close. It wasn't nerves, per say, just being here without Levi… It was weird, and he wasn't sure he liked it. But Levi wanted him to experience the same things he had, that much was obvious, and Eren couldn't bring himself to refuse that.

The door opened.

Erwin entered, fresh from his private bath, a long robe covering what Eren knew was a large and muscular form. "Eren," he smiled. "What a nice surprise."

"I'm sorry if you were expecting Levi, he-"

"It's fine, Eren; I certainly don't mind your company, and I am familiar with Levi's bag of tricks. His way with words should be illegal."

"Y-Yeah," the other laughed nervously, swallowing.

"Eren," the other man spoke, walking over to sit with him on the bed. "I promise I don't turn into a monster when Levi's not around."

"I- I didn't think you did."

"Your expression says otherwise. I swear to you, Eren, you have nothing to fear from me."

"O-Okay."

Eren expected him to come forward, to touch, kiss, maybe both, but he kept talking. "I saw you looking at the mirror. Have you ever seen one before?"

"Not one that big. That jackass carried a little one with him. And I've seen my reflection in the water, just… never like that."

"It is an amazing invention, yes? The things people come up with can be extraordinary."

"Yeah," the younger man agreed, chuckling a little. "Even when we weren't working, sickles and rakes were fun."

"Really? How so?"

The brunet looked for signs of being teased, but Erwin appeared genuinely interested. "We'd just… pretend they were swords and stuff. Stupid kid stuff. Nothing important."

"It think it's good, showing that kind of imagination when you're young; it helps in adulthood." When Eren quirked his head, he added, "Anything you do requires some imagination to even just organize your time. I'm sure you've used it to pass time."

"Yeah," the brunet said slowly. "Are you and Levi just really smart or am I at a disadvantage cause I never had any schooling?"

"Probably the latter. Had I the time to offer I would, but I'm sure Levi would be willing to teach you whatever you were interested in."

"The both of you just say a lot that… it makes me think."

"Different perspectives bring different opinions. It doesn't necessarily mean your way of thinking is wrong- it's just a different way of seeing things."

"Like that!" the other laughed, and the blond with him. "Levi was right; you're really good to be around."

"Well, thank you, Eren; that is what I strive for."

"But is that how you really are?"

"I can be ruthless when I see need, but there never is in this situation."

Eren looked at the mirror again, wide eyes scanning the surrounding gold again, eventually falling on the man's reflection. He was watching him with a soft, kind look, like he was waiting for him to speak or… do something. Erwin was putting the start of this encounter in his hands. Wow. Eren's head turned back to the king. "You're waiting on me."

"If tonight goes that way, you will not find me objecting, but I am also content to just get to know you better," was a the reply.

Eren believed him. With caution, he drew his knees up on the mattress, facing the larger man. He reached out, almost drew back, then came forward again, straddling the blond's lap.

Then the touching started. Erwin's hands really were everything Levi had said they were: soft, gentle, applying just so much pressure in just the right places… It was wonderful. In no time at all Eren was reduced to a moaning mess, not an anxiety in the world. "Erwin," he sighed in contentment, nuzzling against the older man's shoulder.

"Aren't you adorable?" the older man cooed, his thumb tracing the other's lower lip. "So innocent. I wonder if you'll stay that way." His blue eyes glanced away a moment. "I also wonder… Would you want to watch?"

"M-Me and Levi… did this once. Fun, but em-embarrassing."

"I don't know why. I'm the only one here, Eren, and I think you're an astounding sight, a true beauty. I just want you to see yourself that way. Can I touch you?"

Eren nodded vigorously.

Erwin considered getting him to ask for it, but he didn't want to push the younger man too far; they seemed to already be testing his limits. "Will you watch me touch you? It would make me very, very happy."

A slower, but no less intense, nod. "M-Me too."

So Eren turned to lean against the king, and watched his hands move over himself.

He watched while Erwin's fingers glided over his skin; the man knew just where to press, where to brush, and Eren swore never to doubt anything Levi said ever.

Securing the shorter man in his grasp, Erwin turned him, now both facing the mirror again. "You look so beautiful," the king spoke, trailing kisses down his neck, hands under his shirt. "This delicious skin, and- oh, your eyes. Your eyes are always so bright, but look at them now; they burn with desire."

The brunet couldn't respond, not when the other proceeded to grind his ass against the bulge in his robe. Then he did it again; Eren nearly fell forward, but Erwin held tight to him. Taking advantage of the position, he started moving his mouth up the other's spine. Not really noticing what he was doing, Eren pulled his shirt off, slowly sitting back up as Erwin made his way back to his neck. "Look, Eren," the blond whispered in his ear. "You're so beautiful," he said, relieving him of his pants and the brunet squeezed his vibrant eyes shut at the sight of his own hard cock. "No, don't look away, watch. See how beautiful you are."

Eren swallowed, but opened his eyes. "I-I'm not. Pathetic."

"You're not pathetic; what's wrong in well-placed trust? I'm not going to hurt you." When the younger man still didn't respond, Erwin decided on a different approach. "Eren," he said, tone softer than the touch of his silken sheets. "Did you know kissing different parts of the body means different things?"

"Th-That sounds like something Levi would say," the other managed.

"It is something I learned from him. Back for confirmation," he continued, a finger running down the brunet's spine, reminding him of the row of kisses laid there.

"Confirmation of what?"

"Affection, perhaps. It's the only thing I can think of."

"What… are the others?"

That smile still in place, the blond raised a side of their entwined hands and pressed his lips to the pads of the other's fingers. "Admiration and praise," he said. "You are worthy of both," was the add, kissing his cheek. "Kindness and satisfaction. You are full of both." Easing up, his lips met the other's forehead. "Blessing and friendship. You are both."

"Do… you have them all memorized?" Eren asked, his own voice heavy.

"The ones Levi told me, yes. He was sure to be certain they stuck in my mind."

"… Is there one for gratitude?"

Erwin paused. "Surprisingly, no."

"Respect?"

"Back of the hand."

"Close enough," the younger of them muttered, turning the same hand and facing the larger appendage to his own lips. It was neither soft nor gentle, sucking at lapping at the other man's skin like there was no better taste in the world.

"All right, all right, Eren; you've made your point," the king chuckled, kissing his cheek again. "You've more than proven your affection. How about we work on your desire?"

"Th-Thought that was clear too."

"It is. Let me hear you cry out; writhe under my touch."

Before Eren could verbalize any sort of reply, warm hands slide under his loose pants, gripping his thighs. He groaned, leaning back against the larger body, wrapping his arm around the other's neck. The action made it much easier for those pants to slide off his body, exposing himself completely in the mirror, shaft hard against his stomach. Last time he'd spent most of the time watching Levi; Erwin was forcing him to watch himself, appreciate himself.

"Look at you," the blond sighed, fingers grazing the tanned skin. "Flushed and hard, ready and waiting… Have you ever stroked yourself before, Eren?"

"B-Been awhile…"

That voice that was so kind and gentle was also greedy and hot in his ear. "May I watch you pleasure yourself?"

Swallowing hard, Eren lowered his right hand and wrapped it around his twitching cock. His head lolled back as he began to move, but Erwin eased it back up. "Watch yourself too," he whispered hoarsely. "See how beautiful you are."

"M-Making a lot of demands."

"Feel free to make some of your own. I'm not the only one here."

"I want to feel you inside me again."

"You'll have to get the bottle."

So slowly so his legs didn't buckle underneath him, Eren stood, still leaning on the edge of the bed as he made his way over the short distance. He grasped the bottle, came back the same way, licking his lips when he saw the larger man had disrobed. Erwin welcomed the younger man back to his lap eagerly, suckling his skin red while he eased the small bottle to his own hand.

Eren found himself leaning forward again, held steady by Erwin's grasp, thick, slicked fingers sliding inside him. He hummed contently, cradled in the strong grasp. "It- doesn't hurt… It's good, Erwin, please…. More."

"Eyes on the mirror, Eren."

"…Watch myself beg? Em-Embarrassing."

"Why? I'm the only one here, the only one who can hear you."

"Please… don't…"

Erwin smiled that kind smile again. "All right, I won't push you. You think you're ready?"

"God… I'm gonna come if you don't… Ah…"

"Oh? Why don't you just come, then? I don't want to be holding you back. Touch yourself again; let me see you, see yourself."

Eren kept his eyes open as long as he could, stroking his length, thrusting against the fingers inside him, until the blissful overload hit him and splashed to the floor.

"Goodness, look at all that," Erwin mused. "I think I'm flattered.

"Um, Levi taught me how to… I mean, I can if you want, rather than…"

"How to what, Eren?"

"Um, suck." It was something Levi had told him Erwin loved, especially if you did it 'just right.' Of course what proceeded were instructions (and demonstrations) on what 'just right' was.

Sure enough, the older man's blue eyes lit with appreciation. "Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Y-Yes. I-I liked it." That warm length sliding along his tongue had been more enjoyable than he could have ever imagined.

"Feel free; you won't find me complaining about watching my cock slide in and out of your beautiful mouth. Let me wash myself off first; you don't want to taste that oil and Levi would have my head for even thinking of making you." He gave the younger man's forehead a kiss. "Not that I would even without that threat."

After the king sat back down, his groans were the ones reverberating through the room, the man himself leaning back on his hands, legs parting to better accommodate his partner. Eren balanced himself kneading his fingers into the larger man's thighs, sucking harder, longer on the throbbing shaft he enjoyed.

Erwin's hips moved, but languidly so not to accidentally choke the other man. The brunet could taste the beginnings of an oncoming orgasm- he backed off, giving the tip a kiss.

As intoxicating as it was to watch Eren's mouth maneuver around his cock, Erwin remembered the tight heat of his ass well and very much wanted to experience it again. He tugged at the younger man's hair again, urging him back to his own lap. "Is it not good?" the husky whisper came.

"Oh, no, Eren; just the opposite. But, with your permission, I'd like to have you again."

Those emeralds lit up. "Sure."

"Would you like me to stretch you again?"

"I-I think I'm-"

"That's not something you want to be uncertain about, Eren- yes or no."

"I-I don't… I don't know…" Erwin pulled him close for a full kiss, rubbing their tongues together as he reached his partner to slip fingers into him once more. Eren groaned, grinding their hips together. "Ah, I, oh, God, Er-Erwin, ready, so ready, now…"

The larger man immediately shifted to press against his entrance, then push himself inside. The other's gasp sounded like pain and his nails clawed into his partner's shoulders. "Eren?"

The younger man was clearly trying to reply, but body shaking and breathing gasping prevented anything coherent. Erwin pulled him close again, turning them so his partner was returned to lay on his back. "I'm so-sor-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Eren. Everyone has limits. Don't ever feel you can't voice yours."

"O-Okay."

"We'll just keep going like this then- would that be all right?"

Eren quickly nodded. "I don't know why it's… like that…"

"Something to ponder later. Right now I'd like to find out how loudly I can make you moan," Erwin told him, but didn't start moving again right away, instead showering the tanned body with kisses and touches, making sure the brunet was enjoying himself again before pushing him further.

It wasn't long before his partner's cries were needy again. "Erwin, more!"

He didn't disappoint. Pleased himself his lover was back in a world of pleasure, the older man continued to thrust into him while swimming in the erotic cries that graced his ears. Eren's voice started to taper off as he neared his finish, and at that beautiful sight and tight grip, Erwin wasn't far behind.

They laid together after, drifting between consciousness and sleep, warm against each other. Eren nuzzled into Erwin's embrace.

"If I may," the king spoke. "It seems Levi's been sharing his secrets with you."

"Should he not be?" Eren mused.

"I'm not upset or anything of the sort, but I was curious how you would do on your own."

"No, it was terrible. At least, Levi said it was," he added to the older man's chuckle.

"I can't imagine anything you do being terrible."

"…That's cause I had a good teacher," Eren admitted, nuzzling into the larger man again. He smelled good; clean, like Levi did. "Is he really from a different country?"

"Yes. France. Beautiful language they speak there. His parents long hoped they'd have a marriage between our children somehow- they've learned English as well as French from a young age. Still, if you catch him off guard or he's deep into thought, sometimes he'll slip back to French. Or if he gets emotional, his English will become a little broken. I'm sure you've noticed it happening during sex too."

Eren laughed. "Yeah. Hard to miss." After a pause, he admitted, "Part of me really feels like I should go get Levi."

"Levi's a big boy, he can take care of himself for the night," Erwin chuckled. "Get some sleep; I'm sure you can use it."

"Someone's full of himself," the other joked, but curled up more tightly to the larger body. And let the gentle thumping of a kind heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

The next night, Levi demanded he was going to see Erwin on his own. "I mean no offense, Eren, je t'aime, but I was climbing the walls last night-"

"What was that word?"

"What word?"

"The French one in the middle of all the English."

"I didn't- Oh. I suppose I did. Well, it slipped out accidentally, but it is true I love you."

"You… do?"

"Of course. I haven't hid how fond I am of you, nor do I intend to. I'm not going to ask if you think the same of me, you're not required to-"

Eren silenced him with a hand over his mouth, smiling as he gave the older man a kiss. "I love you, too. How did you say it?"

"Je t'aime."

"Jet-at-may?"

"Oh, you're adorable."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

Levi continued to chuckle. "I can give you more proper instruction later, if you would like. However, for now…"

"Yeah, go have fun with Erwin."

Levi did just that, charged the blond from the second her entered the king's quarters and grinding into his lap. Erwin responded in kind, pulling his lover close and grinding back just as hard before picking the other up and walking over to the bed. He eased Levi down against the mattress, the king continuing to hover over him, and let himself get lost in it. He let Erwin take over completely, hands grasping and kneading his own form until his senses were hyperaware- and then the larger man flipped him over.

A long, languid moan left him when two large fingers slipped inside him, already roughly stretching and teasing him. "Erwin, Erwin, please…"

"Were you playing with yourself this morning, my naughty thing? It feels like it."

"Nothing compared to taking your cock. Fill me, bury, mon cherie."

"Shall I take you just like this?" the king asked. "Pull your hips up against me and never grant you reprieve?"

"Oui, oui…mon cherie, sil vous…sil-" A loud cry left him when his lover did as suggested, his large length slipping inside him all at once. And stayed there, holding his hips and trying to grind in further, just as promised. "Erwin…"

"Do you like that, Levi?" the blond asked, but the response was moaned in another language. "I'm going to need you to translate that one, Levi."

"T-Take me, mon cherie…"

"Am I not doing that well enough already? You poor thing, to be left wanting. Come here," Erwin spoke, and pulled his partner back to sit fully on his own lap. Levi's voice rang through the air again, cum spilling from his still-stiff erection.

"My dirty little thing," the older man spoke fondly. "Taken over the edge and still wanting more. I'll oblige you the best I can."

"N-No."

"No?"

"Lay… lay back, so I can ride you properly."

"Only if you turn around so I can watch you."

"Oui, mon cherie." The two shifted, and Levi took Erwin's hands for better leverage, immediately impaling himself on the older man. Repeatedly, and hard- the only noises needy moans and skin hitting skin, reveling in each other. The king committed to memory the sight of his lover hitting his peak again, clenching down as he moved, and Erwin let go as well, the two panting hard afterward. "God, _Erwin_."

"Mm. That was a good one. My little sex fiend."

His lover hummed contently, nuzzling close. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" the other asked with a cringe. How the hell Levi figured these things out before he was told bewildered the king.

"It's been a very long time since you let me get away with so much." The raven head pushed himself up on view of clear blue eyes. "What's going on?"

"….You may want to dig out more traditional clothing for yourself."

Levi groaned. "Is it them?"

"Lord and Lady Ackerman will be here for at least a fortnight; see if we can still make a match between our children."

"So they forgave you for stealing me, huh?" Steel eyes were downcast. "If what I remember of him is still correct, Marco would be a good husband and fine king."

"He seemed a good candidate when everyone was here last; I'd been hoping they'd come around. I know Annie is very fond of Marco. If they had waited much longer… And if you do not wish to present yourself-"

"No," Levi cut him off, looking back up at the man. "I live to dance for you. I doubt they'd even recognize me dressed like that, and it's been so long… but if I could stay out of sight otherwise… I couldn't…"

"Do what you will with the day they arrive; don't worry about me or anyone else. Except maybe Eren. I fear what would happen to that boy if you started ignoring him."

The shorter man scoffed. "Eren has my attention whether he wants it or not, and if that's a night you would have me or us don't hesitate to call."

"Of course."

* * *

Levi lumbered back down to his room the next morning, wondering if Eren was still asleep. He himself had woken when Erwin had, and while he'd normally roll over and go back to sleep, he found himself a little concerned about how the green-eyed man had passed the night alone.

The raven head peered into Eren's room first, thinking maybe he'd actually spent the night there, but it was empty. His own then.

But just as he was about to unlock the door, Levi heard a very familiar sound on the other side- heavy breathing. Well, now. Someone was busy. He quietly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Eren didn't notice him right away.

Eren's tanned body was stretched out on the bed, completely exposed, face half-buried in the pillow- the most likely reason he hadn't noticed the newcomer. There was also that his hand was wrapped around his leaking penis.

 _'Mon Dieu, ca a l'air delicieux,'_ Levi mused, but immediately realized sneaking up on the delicious sight was the worst thing he could do- Eren would expect the worse, the least the shorter man would do was scare him, but the worst… he didn't want to see his lover that scared again.

So he enjoyed the show.

And then he did something that made Levi's mind a blank slate.

Out of nowhere, still not noticing his spy, Eren uncurled from the pillow and kicked his legs up so his feet hit the wall behind himself, elbows bent against the mattress hold his ass and put his cock-

Right in sucking distance of his own mouth.

Levi sucked in a breath- the whimper he made broke the silence of the room and Eren snapped to him before hiding behind the pillow best he could, bright red with embarrassment. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Eren. That's something I certainly wouldn't mind seeing."

The other relaxed, but still held tight to the pillow, wide eyes looking up at him. "I-I was just… um…" A bright flush colored his cheeks.

"Were you lonely? Please, forgive me. If you like, I can make it up to you now."

"But- you and Erwin-"

"Last night. I am perfectly able to pleasure you now." He smiled at the whimper his lover tried to swallow, and walked over to straddle him. "Would you like that, Clover?"

Eren nodded. "Can I… do it to you again? That's why I was… um, earlier. Needed something like it."

"Of course, Clover." He'd sat on the bed, still offered the other a content smile, trying to urge him to act on his own.

His patience was rewarded. The brunet's warm hands traced his body, emerald eyes roaming the paler body straddling him, mesmerized but the sight before him. "Do you, um, have any of that stuff here?" the younger man muttered, his hands on his lover's hips.

"You won't need it, Clover."

Eren groaned, and pulled the raven head in for a kiss. They laid like that, delving into one another's mouths, slowly ridding each other of all remaining clothing. Eventually, Levi adjusted himself so his lover's cock rubbed against the cleft of his own ass. "Y-You're still so slick," the other groaned.

"Mm. I hope you're prepared for a couple rounds, Eren."

"I can definitely do that."

Levi thrust down, swallowing the stiff member whole. The brunet's voice rang through the room, possibly into the hall. "Oh, Clover, keep that up and you really will have Erwin running down here."

"G-Good," he panted," I like the th-three of is together."

"Oh, Clover," the older man cooed, and bent into kiss his lover before he started to move.

Eren groaned again, head nuzzled into the curve of that perfect neck. "Levi, oh, I can't, already, s-sorry, I-Oh!" he moaned, bucking his orgasm out. "S-Sorry."

"It's all right," Levi replied, leaving soft kisses on the tanned neck and chest. "I'm sure you have another one in you."

"J-Just a minute, but yeah."

The raven head continued gently touch the body beneath himself, not increasing his efforts until Eren was making those wonderful noises again.

"Levi, you feel so good," came the unabashed tone. "Ah, more, more please, yes!" he screamed, and his lover drove as hard as he was physically able, not minding at all when Eren filled him again. "Y-You haven't…?"

"Sometimes my recovery time is more than I think it'll be," the older man panted. "Please don't take it personally; I assure you I enjoyed the show."

"Oh, no! I just don't want you to push yourself or anything, you know?"

"I didn't. How about we clean up and visit the bath?"

"And roll around on Erwin's bed after?"

He grinned, and gave his lover's nose a peck. "I would never decline that, Clover."

* * *

A couple weeks later, as Levi was lining Eren's clean throat with a line of kisses, the brunet stated, "We should go outside for awhile."

The other paused. He didn't want to give too much away, but he should practice this afternoon, the king's birthday was quickly approaching… "Erwin has some visitors today. We should stay away from view."

"They'll be inside doing boring stuff, we can be outside doing fun stuff."

"Fun stuff," Levi repeated with a snicker. "Such as?"

"Well, um, that dance you mentioned, that you do for Erwin's birthday? Um, I was wondering if… Could I… do it with you?"

Finally, the older man looked up, mouth a thin line and stern eyes serious. "Eren," he said slowly. "How do you feel about Erwin?"

"F-Feel?"

"Yes. Your answer affects mine."

"O-Oh." Eren wasn't sure how the two were related, but sometimes it took him awhile for Levi's logic to make sense to himself. "Um, he's great, I can't even begin to thank him for… everything, really," he spoke, his voice getting distant at the word, his mind going over why he was grateful to the man. "He's amazing, and so kind, always thinks about how things affect those around him first…" He bit his lip, looking at Levi. Was that enough?

"There's a word I'm looking for, Eren, and if I don't hear it, you will not dance with me that day."

"…I don't know what else to say. I just want to show him how grateful I am."

"Why?"

"Because of everything I said. He's-" The brunet stopped, nervous eyes back on the raven head, realizing what the other man wanted to hear. "I care about Erwin a lot, but I love you, Levi."

"Then you will not dance with me. That performance is a show of blood-deep love and affection and if you don't love him, I won't let your body show you do. I'm going to practice a few hours," he continued, putting the pages down and standing. "Erwin's birthday is in two months anyway, not enough time to learn it as you need to. Do what you like with your time," was the add, and left the room. He didn't know where he was going, and didn't want to be angry with the brunet, but after everything they'd shown him? The passage of time had been short but… "Perhaps I let my hopes get too high."

Eren was furious. He understood where Levi was coming from, he did, but it felt like he was being punished for not admitting to feelings Levi wanted him to admit to. But that wasn't it- Levi didn't need him to love Erwin, it was just a requirement for that dance.

He raced down the hall to catch up with his friend. "Levi!" he called. Thankfully, the other stopped and turned. "I- I can't do that d-dance, I get it," he panted. "What can I do?"

The older man's expression hadn't changed. "What is Erwin to you?"

There wasn't any judgment in the gaze, but the intensity still made Eren squirm. "He's… He takes care of us. Takes care of everything. Helps us. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so attentive in- in bed, and the way he looks at you, like you could just melt into that gaze and be happy forever…"

"But you don't love him?" It didn't sound like his friend believed him this time.

"I… thought I'd have to pick. You need me more."

Levi's expression paled, abruptly pulling the other man closer to himself. "We would never ask that of you, and that you managed to anyway… I'm humbled, Eren, but you would never have to chose between us." He released the brunet, hands still on his shoulders. "I'll ask a final time: How do you feel about Erwin?"

A wide smile broke out on the younger man's face. "I love him."

"Then let's get to work. You have less than two months to achieve perfection."

They went out to the backyard to practice, where it was normally quiet but now even more so with the impending visit. Levi started by showing Eren the entire dance, graceful steps and elegant leaps, and Eren began to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. "H-Hey, let's not tell Erwin, okay? That way, if I don't get it in time, he won't be disappointed, and if I do, it'll be a great surprise."

"Non."

"Huh?"

"I won't tell him because when you get it, it'll be the surprise of his life. But I can't guarantee he won't notice anyway; you're going to be very sore and very tired for at least a couple weeks if I do this right."

"Things to look forward to."

"Stop moping, get on your feet, and stand beside me."

"Yes, Sir."

They began with the simple steps in the beginning of the dance, going over them again and again until Eren's feet moved with Levi's counting. He was starting to get the hang of it, looked away from the ground to say as much to his lover, and immediately tripped over his own feet to crash into the raven head. Levi caught him, but didn't brace himself well enough for the impact and they both fell to the ground, Eren laughing, and the older man couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Hello, Levi."

It was the same accent, but thicker, and the tone wasn't Levi's. The two looked up to see a blond young man with narrow eyes. "You know this guy, Levi?" Eren asked.

The raven head realized the other was actually preparing to defend him if deemed necessary. How cute. "It's fine, Eren. I can no longer call him so publicly, but this is my brother, Farlan."

"Our father's decree cannot change what is biologically true," the newcomer stated.

Levi rose, eyes on the speaker. "Not something I expected to hear from you."

"I was angry. Once I thought it through, once Marco _made_ me think it through, which I am ashamed to admit wasn't for years, I realized I was angry and was letting Father shame you just for doing what you wanted for yourself. I can't imagine how hard it must've been for you to confront them, and nothing I did came close to helping. At least Marco tried."

"If he wasn't possibly next king, they probably would have disowned him too."

"I thought about sending you a letter, but I didn't think you'd read it. Maybe I should have anyway. Most of your responsibility came to me, including your fiancée. I resented you, thought you selfish, I- I hope you can forgive me."

"I was selfish; it's your forgiveness I've been hoping for. I've missed your company," he admitted, and hugged his brother.

Eren smiled. He wasn't as dense as Levi seemed to think; he'd had his suspicions about who the visitors were with the man's deteriorating mood, and was glad to see him reconcile with at least one of his family.

"You and Isabel are getting along then?"

"Once she stopped being angry with you herself, yes. There's still no guarantee she won't slap you on sight. But you won't have to worry about that with this visit," Farlan replied as they released each other. "She's a few months pregnant and didn't come along."

"Congratulations. And Marco's back wooing the future queen, huh?"

"Yes. Crazy, isn't it? Are you going to introduce me to your wide-eyed friend or have your manners completely wasted away?"

"Not completely. This is Eren Jeager. Eren, this is my brother, Farlan Ackerman."

"Jeager," the blond said as they shook hands. "I don't think I know that name."

"No reason you should," the tanned male replied. "Just a filthy peasant."

"You don't look that filthy to me."

"Levi keeps me clean."

Farlan laughed. "I believe that!"

"Levi," Eren realized then. "Don't you have to start getting ready soon?"

Gray eyes saw the sun's position in the sky. " Merde," he cussed. "Yes. If I don't go soon, Hanji will cuss me out." He shook his brother's hand, gave Eren's cheek a kiss, and ran off.

The brunet felt a little uneasy under the other man's gaze. "So are you… the same as my brother?" he finally asked, and Eren became a little cheered- that guy felt just as awkward as he did.

"Um… yes and no. I was sent here for that, but Erwin kept me because he thought Levi was getting lonely. I think he was right." He glanced to the direction the raven head had gone. "There's not a lot of people here who'll talk to him, and he only mentioned being on his family's bad side, but you could tell it hurt him."

"Then I am even more glad we were able to speak again." Those eyes furrowed, looking beyond the other. "Is that…?"

Eren turned. Up against the back wall of the castle, was a couple, heatedly engaged in one another, pawing and kissing each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages. The man with dark hair he didn't know, but the woman wrapped in his arms was definitely Princess Annie.

Well.

Farlan charged past him, snarling words Eren didn't know. He pulled the couple apart, focusing what appeared to be a lecture on the man with dark hair and freckles, presumably his brother.

Eren had followed at a slower pace, and gave a small bow to the young lady when she noticed him. "Oh stop," she said. "You regularly spend the night with my father; we're long past the need for any of that."

"I think Farlan might see it differently."

Annie shrugged. "We're not married yet, and may have ditched the chaperone. Most people would be upset. I know Dad won't be happy. Mom will probably have a good laugh."

The brunet snickered himself. "Sounds right."

"Farlan, Farlan," she finally said, putting a hand to the blond's shoulder and gaining his attention. "If it helps, it was my idea. You know we've kept in touch and we just… happened. Don't be mad at Marco, please. He hasn't done anything I haven't wanted him to."

"There are chaperones for a reason," he replied. "We don't want anyone to think there has been any impropriety."

"It looks like they were getting along to me," Eren muttered.

"Very helpful, Eren, thank you," the blond sighed, but the other man's interest peaked.

"Eren," he smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Marco, if you have not guessed, Levi's brother too. He's written me about you; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure? What lies has he been writing you?"

The others laughed. "I doubt they are lies. Levi has never been one for exaggeration." He spoke carefully, like he was afraid of saying something wrong. Well, it was his second language, and was in a position where what he said was probably under a lot of observation.

Farlan sighed again, but submitted, "Marco would be an exemplary husband and a fair king. And Levi wouldn't have to worry about being cast out if the current king's rein ends before his own life does, howev-"

"That could-? I shouldn't be surprised," Eren sighed. Of course they'd kick Levi out, probably himself too, if Erwin died first. "Er, sorry, I interrupted you."

"It's fine, but no, you shouldn't. That harem would still go unused, though, Marco doesn't have it in him to be with anyone other than his wife."

"I always considered that to be a good thing," his brother said.

"I know I do," Annie added. "And Father sent us off so we could get to know each other again, make sure we still got along. Once we lost the chaperone, we did. And things are going well, I think. Would you agree, Marco?"

"I would, my lady. You have a charming sense of humor and a refreshing outlook on the world. No matter whom you marry, you will be a fine queen."

"The fact you keep saying things like that certainly doesn't hurt either," she admitted. "It's not often I see you without Levi, Eren; where has he run of to?"

"Getting ready for the banquet tonight. I think he's actually looking forward to it."

"He does seem to love to dance," the young lady smiled. "He's so strong-willed, it's a wonder how Father is able to keep up with both him and Mother. And you, now that I think on it."

"It's mostly me keeping up with them, but I know what you mean."

"Perhaps we should start heading in," Marco told her. "Your parents will start to wonder about us, especially if that chaperone has it in her to tell them she lost us."

Annie laughed again, but agreed, "I think you're right." They started for the front of the castle; the brunet turned and headed for the back. "Eren, where are you going?"

"Us second-class citizens gotta use the back, and I think I'm gonna make sure Levi's behaving himself."

"Fair enough," she agreed.

Eren gave her a respectful nod, and ran after his friend.

* * *

Levi was gathered in a room adjoining the kitchen with the girls; some dressing, some painting their faces, other still practicing. He found his quarry in a space away from the others, Hanji in front of him, doing that painting thing on his face.

His brain didn't dwell on it for long, noticing the raven head's attire. It was the same bright colors as the young women's, flowing fabrics and jewelry of gold and bells. The room was filled with gentle chimes. His friend turned.

Levi's lips were glossy with balm, and a light amount of rouge on his cheeks. Eren scrunched his nose. "Loose the cheek stuff. You don't look like yourself."

"That's kind of the idea. My darling parents decide to make a scene and the night is ruined."

"Then why not sit this one out?"

"Because I love dancing for Erwin and I won't let them take anything more from me. I should blend in, you think?"

"Not when you're doing that part by yourself. You stand out like a daisy in a patch of clover."

"Oh, you're so sweet," he replied, reaching for the other man.

Hanji pulled the decorated arm back. "Don't you dare," she warned. "You're not messing yourself up right when I'm finally finished."

Levi sighed, but took the other man's hand, saying, "There's a job for you anyhow."

"O-Oh?"

"You said you wanted to see us perform, and there's only one way for that to happen for you. That you'll accept anyway, I think. A couple of the servers fell ill a couple days ago; they're short-handed."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I can do that."

"Good. Come with me," he said, walking swiftly to the kitchen with the other nearly tripped trying to keep up. They blew through a couple busy doors without stopping; Eren barely registered the delicious-smelling room before Levi halted. "Connie, Eren; Eren, Connie." He gave his lover's cheek a kiss. "Have fun," he said before taking off again.

"Uh, hi-"

"Nice to meet you, Eren, but we don't really have time for that. You ever been a server before?" The guy was shorter than he was, but those intense hazel eyes warned him not to mention anything but his answer to the question.

"No."

"Lucky for you, it's easy," he said, taking hold of an empty tray. "Palm in the center, edge against your shoulder," he narrated as he showed the other brunet. "When you stop at a table, just bend about halfway, keep the tray straight, bring your free hand to the front of it, slide your palm back, and wait. You don't say anything unless asked, and if no one takes anything for ten seconds, it's okay to move on. Sometimes they'll wave you on. Got it?"

"I-I think so."

Connie laughed. "Also lucky for you, you have a little time to get used to it. Practice a little. I'll call Sasha over; she'll probably explain it better too."

"O-Okay." There wasn't much else Eren could do but agree; Connie took off. He swallowed, trying to do as the other male had told him. Edge on shoulder, palm in center; offering it was pretty much just sliding it forward-

"Hey! You're a natural!" A young woman with a dark brown ponytail was approaching him. "Sorry Connie had to split, but bonus, you get me instead. You really are doing good; we'll put some weight on there and see how you do, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Eren's balance surprised himself; he barely slipped with the dishes piled on the tray. After that was settled, he was thrown a cleaner outfit to change into. Dark pants and a vest; he'd totally gone running back to Levi to change into it; the older man totally took the opportunity to laugh at him, but did help him find a corner to change his clothes in. "This is gonna be so weird, walking around without a shirt," he sighed.

"It's a good look for you. You should do that more often."

"I'm getting chubby. It's not good."

"You're fine, but if it bothers you, I can tell you regular practice will definitely help with that."

"Good to know. I should probably get back."

"Yes. They'll start soon, and we won't be far behind. And before I forget, no matter how friendly you are with Erwin, you call him 'Your Highness' around all those people."

"Got it. See you soon, then," Eren smiled, and found a make-up free corner of his lover's cheek to kiss before leaving.

By now, the guests had arrived, were settled, and getting hungry. Each server was given a tray overflowing with food, told which direction to start in, and released to the masses. Eren kept reminding himself to breathe, gradually making his way up to the head table. Someone had been there first, of course, but the table was in his path- it would be rude not to stop, wouldn't it?

"Your Highness," he muttered, bending by the king to offer the contents of the platter to him.

"Ah, Eren," the man smiled. "I had wondered what you'd be doing with the day."

"I guess they're a little short-handed. And I really wanted to see the performance."

"Hopefully you'll show more restraint that last time, dear husband," the queen chuckled. "You couldn't excuse yourself soon enough to go off and have your way with him after he was done showing off last time."

"I maintain he was purposefully provoking me," the man defended himself. "And you have just a little shine to one of your cheeks," he observed of Eren. "A little lip balm, perhaps?"

The burnet's skin darkened. "H-He tried to kiss me more fully, but Hanji wouldn't let him."

"Ah, yes; I feel for the person who rises her temper. Stay here awhile, Eren; they'll be starting soon."

"Yes, Your Highness." Eren held his spot, leaning the tray against the table. Probably not good etiquette, but he was far from an experienced server and his arm was aching already.

A drumbeat began. Slow and steady, gradually picking up pace, and as it did, the dancers entered. He immediately sought to find Levi, but found it harder than he would've thought. Maybe his parents wouldn't notice him. The pair and their younger sons were sitting to the king's left, the queen and the princesses to his right, and Eren felt a little weird standing between them.

Then he spotted Levi and his attention was completely stolen away.

He held a cloth matching his outfit above his head with the others, spinning and flicking it out either side of him. The raven head tumbled into the center of the group, who took long strides back so he could, as Her Majesty had put it, show off.

Levi bent his body back to kick his legs up and turn himself on the way down, moving so quickly Eren's eyes could barely follow, but devoured what they could, soaking up every movement-

"Your Highness, what insult is this?"

Eren was snapped out of his reverie by Lord Ackerman's words. Erwin seemed equally annoyed at having to take his attention from the display. "Insult?" he inquired.

"I recognize who that is, and neither I nor my wife, appreciated his status rubbed in our faces."

"That was not my intention, it never crossed my mind actually; tradition states he dance and he likes to dance. That is all."

The other man's jaw ground; he couldn't come up with a rebuttal, but his anger hadn't gone anywhere. Eren looked past him to his wife. She didn't look angry, she looked… nostalgic. She missed her son. Maybe Levi had always liked to dance and she was remembering. He lifted the tray again to take pose by the woman as if offering to her from it, her husband saying something to Erwin again. She jumped minimally, startled by the metal's light tap on the table, looking up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't see you. Lost in my thoughts, I guess," she smiled.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you too," Eren said only.

Her face went slack, eyes filled with hope. "He would? Even after…?" She looked back out at Levi, still impressing the crowd. "You know him?"

Eren smiled. "He's my best friend."

The woman seemed stunned at the statement, then turned to the men. "Your Highness," she interrupted whatever conversation her husband and the man were having. "This child; does he know Levi?"

Erwin chuckled. "There are times I think he knows Levi better than I do."

"I-I don't know about that," the brunet stammered as the woman turned back to him.

"I would love to talk to my son, if he'll see me," she told him.

"Carla!" her husband scolded.

But it seemed she was done going along with what was apparently his decree. "He's one of my babies, and I won't ignore him anymore just because you tell me to."

"Your baby is a whore."

"He's with the person that makes him happy," she shot right back. Eren turned when he heard their older sons snickering.

Marco was whispering to Farlan words Eren didn't understand, and it was returned with a roll of his eyes. On the other end of the table, the princesses (and their parents) looked amused with the turn of events.

"How can you defend him? And after all this time, too? I thought we were in agreement about this, Carla."

"I can't bear not seeing him. I can't believe he'd talk to me. And you never _asked_ my opinion, Ken. You did what you always do- as you see fit. I won't have it any longer."

"Then I'll no longer have you," he told her with a snarl. "And that means you no longer have a place here; I'll divorce you as soon as I can have papers drawn up. You'll have no place to go."

"I think you have that backward," Erwin said, rising. "I've held my tongue this long at Levi's request, but at that scene, I won't a minute longer and pray for forgiveness. Lady Carla will always have a place here, as do all her sons. She will be reigning lady of the lands formerly your own, and you may take your leave."

"You can't do that-"

"Jean," Erwin asked of the knight normally by his side. "Would you show Mister Ackerman out?

"Mister?! How dare you! You can't do this, I-"

Jean had knocked him out. By this time, the entire room had noticed the display and applauded the knight. He even gave a small bow before lifting the man and leaving.

"My friends," Erwin called out, and Eren noticed the dancers had gone. Aw. "I apologize for the disturbance; please continue your meal, the entertainment will be back out shortly. I must leave you a few minutes, please continue to enjoy yourselves."

The lady at his left stopped him. "Your Highness, where are you going? Can that knight not-?"

"I have no doubt Jean will see that man on his way. I have to go grovel at Levi's feet. I swore to him I'd never look away while he was dancing," the king said, and continued out.

She looked to Eren, but he wasn't able to offer much. "I don't know about that one, but if Erwin did something to piss Levi off, I-" he stopped, realizing his language.

The lady laughed. "Oh, Dear, I have three sons and-"she smiled "-formerly a surly husband; do you really think I haven't heard language like that before?"

Erwin found his seething lover pacing in the back of the room and the rest of the dancers awaited their next performance. Levi's gaze darkened when he saw the man coming, not saying a word when he was approached.

"I know you're upset with me, Levi, but-"

"You promised," the shorter man stated, not looking up.

"It was unpreventable. I know you understand that."

"All I know is what you said you'd do if you ever did look away," Levi countered, stopping his pacing to look at the king. "But I won't make you now. From what I heard, you stripped my father of his title and gave the lands to my mother."

"I did."

"I wish it was less publicly for her sake, but there's not a lot I can do about that for now, and I'll look forward to you licking and kissing my feet later."

"It will be an honor. I'll have my mouth on every inch of you, Levi."

The shorter man had been trying to maintain an upper hand, but shivered at the words.

"And perhaps you can show me what I missed later. I do love it when you dance only for me."

"It's always for you. Always."

"I'd kiss you, but I fear I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Send someone to let me know the second you're ready to receive me; I'll not wait a moment longer than I have to."

"How about I send Eren to warm you up? Maybe him riding your giant cock, my legs bent around your waist and I laying behind you so you can suck my toes?"

It was a moment before Erwin could respond. "You are diabolical, but I don't think Eren enjoys that very much."

"Oh, no?"

"The angle seems to hurt him."

"Oh, that poor thing. I'm certain we can still make something work."

"Mm," the king smiled, and left to return to his guests.

It was only minutes before the drum sounded again- the same rhythm. Had Levi actually demanded a do-over? Whether it was his doing or not, it was happening. No one seemed to mind; the last had been interrupted by that man's outburst- nothing would disturb them now.

And this time, when Levi broke from the group, Erwin saw no one else, only his raven-haired lover's movements. His body moved as if bones held no sway, as if it were no great feat to smoothly leap through the air, stretch limbs to their max and snapping them right back, as if it didn't take years of training and practice to achieve the meticulous dance to such perfection.

He glided over to the main table, normally to flirt with Erwin, but he wasn't aiming for the king- his lady mother was his target. Levi smiled brightly, laying the shawl he carried over her shoulders, and gave her forehead a kiss. He then strode back over to rejoin everyone and finish the dance.

That had to be so awkward for anyone that actually didn't know they were mother and son.

Erwin didn't dwell on it, applauding with the rest when they were done.

There were several more dances performed- and a few repetitions as people grew drunker to keep them entertained. Levi, among others, was exhausted. He was starting to fear he wouldn't have the energy to make do on his promise. A quick swim in cool water to rid himself of the make up and oil his body was slicked with make his skin shine not only cleansed, but revived. He felt wonderful coming out of the water, and was very pleased to see Eren running up to him as he did. "Did you want to swim too?" he asked, finally free to roam his lover's jaw with his mouth.

"N-Not why I'm here," the younger man managed to reply. "Erwin-" He took a breath, easing Levi back. "Erwin wants to know if you'd like to join them for the rest of the banquet. So you can talk to your mom and brothers."

"Oh, yes, concubine at-"

"Not like that. As the oldest son of an influential family."

Levi halted. "Not… at Erwin's feet?"

"At the table. Your own chair and everything."

"I- No. No, I can't, I couldn't possibly, all those people… No. I won't."

"That's okay, Levi," Eren continued to smile. "Erwin just wanted to make the offer, so you could talk with them and get to your promise as soon as possible."

The older man took pause at that. "If I'm going to sit up there, I'm going to sit next to Erwin."

"Coincidentally, a spot between him and your mom opened up earlier. And Farlan said he'd help with getting you something to wear."

"I shudder to think."

It actually wasn't too bad; Levi had been afraid his brother would try to dress him just as he'd been prior, but it was only dress pants, shirt, and what Eren found cutest of all- a cravat tied around his neck. "You know that's just a very short leash, right?" he kidded, tugging on it.

"Oh shush; you see my brothers wearing the same; it's what the men in our country do so I suggest you stop making fun of it," he replied in the worst warning tone the other man had ever heard in his life.

"Ready to join the masses, then?"

"I wish you were joining them with me, but I suppose I'll survive. Behave yourself," he said, giving the brunet's cheek a kiss before leaving his brother's temporary room with him.

"Behave? I wonder what that word means," Eren grinned, and shot back down to the dining hall by a separate route.

* * *

Most of the guests had retired for the night, those that remained were too drunk to notice who'd joined the head table, but those at said table were glad to receive him. His mother hugged him tightly, as did each of his brothers.

Eren had obtained a smaller tray, as the festivities were dying down, but as he passed the table, only hoping to catch a bit of the conversation, maybe linger awhile, but Erwin took it from him and placed it on the table before pulling the younger man to his own lap.

The brunet yelped when he was grabbed, then said, "This can't be okay, even for you."

"They'll assume I'm drunk," the king said casually, and Eren noticed the rest of his family had retired for the night.

"I'm not so sure you aren't."

"Agreed," Levi's snicker came, taking a sip of wine himself.

"Hey! I'm not even gonna try to deal with both of you liquored up!"

"I think you'll manage," the raven head told him, giving his cheek a kiss before remembering who was to his side. "Um, Mother, I-"

"Marco's shared all your letters to him with me," she smiled. "Your affections get more and more complicated; I knew a simple romance would never keep you satisfied. I worried about you." She smiled, her thumb brushing the side of her son's face. "It's clear you all care and think well of each other." Her eyes shifted in humor, and Levi turned to look at what his mother found so funny.

Eren. With all focus off him, he'd decided some of the food off the tray he'd brought belonged in his mouth. "What?" he asked. "I'm sorry; haven't exactly eaten today."

"What?" both his lovers demanded.

"Well, then," Erwin smiled. "Your arms must be tired; allow me to assist you."

"…Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Levi snickered. "Calmest drunk I've ever known. And that instinct to take care of you gets twice as strong, as you can see," he added, the king feeding cheese and fruit to the younger man.

"I don't mind this at all," Eren grinned. "Just feel like I'm gonna get him in trouble."

"You're fine," the raven head assured him again, and turned back to his family after a shake of his head at the barely-legal peasant worried about getting the king of the country in trouble.

Eren was having fun just watching Erwin feed him. The blond had the glazed-over look of a drunk and a silly, giddy smile, but nothing… loud happened as usual when people got lost in alcohol. The older man was content to hold his lover tightly and feed him morsel after morsel- which quickly made Eren thirsty. "Can I have another drink?" he asked, nuzzling further into the form that held him so protectively.

"Of course," Erwin replied, and lifted his own glass to the other's lips.

"Mm, that's yummy."

Levi spun around. "Erwin, you are not giving him wine."

"He's an adult," the king replied, embracing the brunet as a child would their stuffed animal.

"I doubt he's had it before."

"Nothing that good," Eren replied for himself, curling harder against the older man.

"Mon Dieu, he's drunk already."

"Am not!" was the sharp retort, not moving from the warmth he was encased in. "But I feel really good."

"Mon cherie," Levi chuckled. "Why not bring Eren to bed? You both look as if you could use some rest."

"Mm," the king agreed in an absent-minded tone. "We'll see you when you join us later," he added, and gave the raven head's forehead a kiss.

"You'll be long asleep by then; you'll see me in the morning."

Erwin hummed an agreement, and picked up the brunet in his arms to carry him up to his own quarters. After laying him down on the bed, the king began to undress.

Eren was feeling very happy, and arched first against then into the covers, and hand sliding down to palm himself through his pants.

Erwin wasn't sure sex was an option for himself tonight. Levi would keep his promise, no doubt, but probably not until the next day. But he could certainly play with Eren awhile. "Planning on giving me a show, Eren?"

"I c-could…"

Oh. Wait. "Levi did mention a simply engaging dream you had once. I'd be happy to fulfill my end of it."

Emerald orbs lit up, bright with anticipation. "Really?"

"Mm." Erwin descended to his lover, his body straddling over the smaller one beneath him, and captured those lips for a full kiss.

Eren readily returned the favor, kissing back hard and moaning into the larger man's mouth. The king worked his way down the muscular form writhing for more of his touch, and gently pushed tanned hands away from his lover's hard erection. The younger man whimpered, but Erwin soothed him with another kiss.

Large hands slid under loose pants, pulling them away from the hot skin they clung to.

Eren let out a helpless yelp when Erwin's mouth lowered over him, hot and wet around his throbbing member. He writhed against the bedding, blood pumping in his ears.

The king was happy to witness it; he hadn't seen the brunet so far gone before- not without Levi present. It warmed him to know Eren trusted himself as well. He increased his efforts, and his partner's voice increased in volume, panting and gasping and grabbing onto the blanket for dear life just before managing, "Er- win, gonna- Yes! Ah, y-yes…" Eren moaned, coming down Erwin's throat and welcoming the blissful haze of afterglow.

Erwin sucked him clean, then lifted himself up to enjoy his lover's warmth. "Think you can sleep now, Eren?" he asked affectionately.

"Mm," was the contented reply, and the two got comfortable against each other, and were soon sound asleep.

When Levi joined them a few hours later, he could only smile at the sight he was greeted with. "You're supposed to fall asleep under the blankets, you idiots," he sighed.

Luckily for all involved, there were a few extra folded up nearby for emergencies such as this. The newcomer tucked himself in with his lovers, and was soon passed out with them.


End file.
